The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses 2009
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: The Princesses are back again, with more Disney ladies to vote in, but this year, things get a little more dangerous, as the Disney Villains are also coming.
1. Chapter 1

The Suite Life of The Disney Princesses (2009)

By Kim's #1 Fan

Greetings friends, We're back for another year.

We've got more action, more fun, and more princesses to elect, so let's get started.

As always, I don't own anything, so please don't sue, this is all in fun.

And now.......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 : The Princesses at Sea

Marion Moesby was looking over his guest book on board the S.S. Tipton. Suddenly from out of nowhere appeared a small white dove.

Moesby looked at the bird, and noticed a small note attached to it's leg.

He held out his hand for the bird, and it quickly hopped into his hand.

Mr. Moesby took the note from the birds leg, and almost immediately after, the small dove flew away.

"Hmm," he said to himself, "I wonder what this means?"

He began reading the small note.

_Marion, We need to talk. Meet me in your quarters, and tell no one._

Mr Moesby got up from his desk and went to his personal quarters.

As soon as he entered his quarters, he turned into a cartoon.

"What's going on?" he asked out loud.

"Shut the door Marion," began a female voice,

"and I'll explain."

Mr. Moesby did as he was told, then noticed a beautiful blond young woman standing in his room.

She wore a blue sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

She had long blond hair, and transparent wings on her back.

She was definitely the Blue Fairy.

"Adrianna?" he asked curiously.

"Yes Marion, I had to give you this list personally.

It's the names of all the Disney Princesses who are coming this year."

"They're coming again?" asked Moesby fearfully.

"Yes Marion." replied The Fairy sweetly.

Moesby looked at the list of Princesses who were coming.

"Hmm, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Kim Possible, Gadget Hackwrench, Pocahontas, Mulan, Esmerelda, Wendy Darling, Megara, Princess Kida, Maid Marion, Tinkerbell, Nani Peloki, and yourself?" asked Moesby looking up from the list.

"Yes Marion," answered the fairy,

"And the new princesses for this year are, Captain Amelia from Treasure Planet, The Lioness Nala from The Lion King, the rag doll girl Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Tinkerbell's new fairy friends, Fawn, the animal fairy, Silvermist the water Fairy, Iridessa, the light fairy, and Rosetta the garden fairy. Also Tiger Lilly from Peter Pan and Jane Porter from Tarzan."

"And what about the junior Princesses?"asked Mr. Moesby curiously.

The fairy quickly gave him another list to read.

"Alice? Oh yes, from Alice in Wonderland,"

"Of Course," replied Adrianna.

"Jane Darling, ah, yes Wendy's daughter, wonderful girl."

"Yes," agreed the fairy, " also Ariel's daughter Melody, and Nani's little sister Lilo."

"Who are the new Junior Princesses?" asked Moesby curiously.

"Princess Eilonwy, from The Black Cauldron,

Simba's daughter Kiara the lioness cub from Simba's pride, and Shanti from The Jungle Book."

Moesby nodded as he read the names from the list.

Suddenly Mr. Moesby remembered something.

"Adrianna," he began fearfully,

"The Disney Villains, they..."

"We know all about their threat," stated Adrianna softly.

"That's why I'm here. You must tell no one that we are coming, maybe they won't find us."

"But your going to turn us all into cartoons, someone will suspect something," began Moesby worriedly,

"Not this year Marion." stated the fairy.

"This year, I'm going to use my magic to turn everyone, even the animals human, and non cartoon like."

"You can do that?" asked Moesby curiously.

After a bright flash Moesby looked around his quarters, and noticed that not only was he human again, but so was the fairy, her wings had disappeared, and she could easily pass for human.

"Incredible." exclaimed Moesby.

"not really," replied the Fairy.

"with my powers I could easily rule the world, I just choose not to."

"But what if they find you?" asked Moesby curiously.

"Don't worry Marion," stated the fairy softly,

"We do have a backup plan."

Moesby looked relieved for a moment then asked,

"What is it?"

" Kim has been training some of the princesses in hand to hand combat, while I've been training the good fairies, and the fairy godmother in magical attacks, and Gadget and Tinkerbell have been practicing air combat, dog fights and such.

Plus, just in case the worst should happen, Kim has a secret weapon."

"What is it?" asked Moesby curiously.

"It's so secret, she hasn't told anyone." replied the fairy.

"So your ready?" asked Moesby carefully.

"Yes, but if the villains, discover where we are..."

"Yes," agreed Moesby understanding,

"No one must know, not even Zack and Cody." stated the fairy.

"But I'll need there help checking you all in." explained Moesby.

"Very well," agreed Adrianna, " but no one else."

"Done." stated Moesby.

"Now be very careful Marion," stated Adrianna.

"The forces of evil have ears everywhere."

"Don't worry Adrianna. Now when are they arriving?" asked Mr. Moesby curiously.

"This weekend. I'll bring them all to your next stop, and we'll all board there with your next batch of passengers." said the fairy calmly.

"Good," replied Mr. Moesby, "then I'll see you Friday. And don't worry, if the villains haven't found you yet, then they never will."

"I suppose your right. but still be very careful,

if anything ever happened to you, because of us I'd..."

began the fairy,

"I'll be careful." agreed Mr. Moesby cutting her off.

"Good," she replied. "And always remember," she said as she disappeared, "When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true."

And then she was gone.

Moesby turned and left his cabin, not even noticing the two small pink and blue flies who laughed sinisterly at each other.

They quickly flew out the window of Moesby's quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later the two flies appeared in the underworld, and quickly morphed into their true forms.

The blue fly became short and fat, with a spiked blue tail, while the pink fly became tall and thin, with two horns, and a pink spiked tail.

"Come on Pain," called the pink demon, "Or Hades will have us cleaning the pits of Tarterus till they gleam, again!"

"I'm coming Panic, but you've gotta give me time."

"Time?" asked Panic sarcastically.

"If you'd flown any slower we wouldn't be here till next week."

"Just because your faster then me, you don't need to rub it in." replied Pain.

"Shut up, we're here." stated Panic, opening a large wooden double door.

Within the large room was a large round table, where sat four of the most fearsome Disney Villains ever.

At the head of the table sat Hades, lord of the underworld, and mastermind of this evil plot.

He flexed his fingers grinning evilly.

Beside him sat Maleficent with a shocked look on her face.

Beside her, sat Captain Hook with a very confused look on his face.

And beside him, sat the evil queen Fiona, from Snow White's world, also looking quite confused.

"What just happened?" asked Fiona.

"The last thing I remember, I was falling from a cliff, with a huge boulder falling on top of me."

"Yes." agreed Maleficent,

"and I was fighting that young fool Prince Phillip, and he'd just thrown his sword of truth into my heart, I should be dead."

"Aye," agreed Hook, "and I was being chased by that accursed crocodile."

"Ladies, and Hook," began Hades getting their attention.

"I pulled you each out of your movie, before you could die."

"Why?" asked Fiona.

"How?" asked Maleficent.

"As to why," began Hades gazing at his friends,

"I have a plan. We've each been beaten by those heroes, but this time, we're gonna have the upper hand. And it all starts with this..."

Just then Hades noticed his two henchmen.

"Gentlemen, please," he stated motioning to his two demons.

"What news do you bring?" he asked grinning broadly.

The blue flames on his head were not burning very brightly yet, as he wasn't very angry yet.

Pain and Panic just stared at him fearfully.

"GET IN HERE!!!" he shouted, his hair flaming up with his anger.

Pain and Panic made their way fearfully into the room.

"What do you know?" asked Hades trying to control his anger.

"The princesses will be boarding the S.S. Tipton this Friday from it's next port."

stated Pain.

"And that Port is in New York." finished Panic,

"also, they will be turned human, so as not to arouse suspicion." continued Pain.

"Very good boys," stated Hades approvingly.

"You've out done yourselves.

Now then, Hook," he continued eying the pirate,

"But Sir," interrupted Pain fearfully.

"WHAT!" yelled Hades, turning on Pain, his hair fully ablaze.

"Kim Possible has a secret weapon."

"Which is?" asked Maleficent coolly.

"We don't know." answered Panic.

"What!!" screamed Hook.

"There's a secret weapon, and you don't know what it is??"

"Calm yourself Hook," soothed Hades,

"Do you think I brought Fiona and Maleficent to life without a backup plan?"

"Did you?" asked Fiona curiously.

"No." replied Hades nicely.

"Besides" began Hook sinisterly, " it is quite possible that we shall defeat Mrs Possible before she can use her secret weapon."

" Captain," uttered Hades, again. "Can your ship catch up to them by Saturday night?"

"My ship?," asked Hook curiously.

"Yes." answered Hades, " Not only did I pull you three out of your movies, but also your pirate ship."

"HOW?!?" they all asked together.

"Do you all know what this is?" asked Hades grinning evilly, showing them a paint brush.

"Is that???" asked Queen Fiona staring at the brush.

"Yes." stated Hades.

"The magic brush."

"Anything you paint with it becomes real." explained Hook.

"Exactly, you'll each use the brush to create your warriors to battle the princesses." explained Hades.

"Ingenious." exclaimed Queen Fiona eying the brush.

"Yes." agreed Hades, "We will capture all of the Disney Princesses," explained Hades grinning evilly.

"And will not give them back untill we control all of the Disney universe."

Hook and Queen Fiona nodded and grinned wickedly.

"Before I commit to this plan Hades, what about this Kim Possible? From what I've heard of her, she could prove to be the undoing of your our little plot?"

"Not with the help of my new member of team Hades." explained Hades proudly.

The large double doors opened and in walked a tall beautiful young woman with green skin, and long black hair.

"Ladies, and Hook, meet our secret weapon against Mrs. Kim Possible, the one, the only, the beautiful... Shego!" he announced her, like he was announcing a wrestler.

"One minute Flame head," spat Shego angrily.

"If I help you with this plan, then I'll officially be a Disney Villainess, just like Queenie here, and witch lady, right?"

"Queenie?" asked Fiona eying Hades.

"Witch Lady?" asked Maleficent.

"Easy Ladies," sneered Hook putting his arm around Shego.

"We need to get along." he stated.

"How'd you like a hook on your other hand Cap'n?" growled Shego.

"Keep your filthy mitts off!" she shouted pushing him away.

"Hmm," stated Maleficent with an evil grin,

"I like her, she has spirit."

"Yes," agreed Fiona, " and there's no need to turn her evil, for she already is."

"What do you say folks," asked Hades with an evil grin,

"is she one of us?"

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Then..." began Hades.

"One minute Hothead," snarled Shego eying them.

"I've been trying to beat Kimmie for years, what's so different now?"

"Simple my dear," replied Hades softly,

"between myself, Maleficent and Queen Fiona,

we are going to triple your power, and there is no way that little miss Kimmie will be able to stand up to your tripled powers."

Shego thought about this, then finally grinned evilly, and said,

"Where do I sign Boss?"

The Villains all laughed evilly, as Shego signed the contract.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning dawned bright and early, and Mr Moesby was at his station preparing for the new passengers.

Zack and Cody stood by his side.

"But Mr. Moesby," asked a very worried Zack,

"if they're human, then how are we going to recognize them?"

"Adrianna has told me that they'll all be wearing a pink satin Disney Princess jacket, with they're princess name stitched into it." explained Mr Moesby.

Just then, Cody noticed a whole bunch of young women wearing Disney Princess jackets.

"_Here they come." _he whispered to Mr. Moesby.

"Thank you Cody." replied Moesby, then turned and shouted, "Posts!"

Zack and Cody positioned themselves on either side of the registration desk.

The Princesses all gathered around Moesby and the twin boys.

"Ladies!" shouted Mr. Moesby,

"Please, one at a time, please!"

The princess obediently formed a single line.

Moesby adjusted his jacket, then motioned for the first Princess.

Snow White stepped forward. She wore a red sleeveless t shirt, and a yellow skirt, with a blue belt, along with her pink satin jacket.

She had her hair cut short.

"Greetings Mrs. White, wonderful to see you again."

"Greetings Moesby," replied Snow White.

"Your looking well."

"Thank you your highness, " stated Moesby handing her a room key.

"Your in Suite 1A."

"Thanks Moesby," she answered, then motioned for Zack, to help her with her luggage.

Zack stepped forward, picked up her luggage, and followed her into the hallway.

As they left, a red haired young woman and her dark haired daughter stepped forward.

Ariel wore a dark green shirt, and capri jeans under her pink satin jacket.

While Melody wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, and a skirt the same color.

"Why Mrs. Melody," exclaimed Mr. Moesby,

"Your growing into a fine young woman."

"What do we say Melody?" prodded her proud mother Ariel.

"Thank you Mr. Moesby sir." replied Melody shyly.

"Your quite welcome dear, you and your mother are in suite 1B." he said handing Ariel the key.

"Thank you Moesby, " stated Ariel, then turning her head, she shouted, "Come on Sebastian, we're late as it is."

"Yes Ariel," replied the small crab running after her.

"We'll catch up later Mushu."

"You bet crab man." replied a small red dragon, waiting beside a Chinese girl.

Mulan walked up to the registration desk wearing a pink satin jacket over her Chinese dress

"Welcome your highness." stated Moesby smiling broadly.

"Moesby," began Mulan softly,

"Please don't call me that." she said signing the register.

"Why not?" asked Moesby curiously.

"Aren't you a Disney Princess?"

"Well yes but..."

"Then I'll call you your highness."

"Whatever," sighed Mulan.

"What's my suite number?"

"Here we are," stated Moesby looking at his computer, "Suite 1c."

"Thanks Moesby." replied Mulan moving off to find her room.

"Oh!" yelled Moesby as she left,

"and I'll send up a plate of extra extra spicy spicy red hot hot wings for Mushu."

The small dragon on Mulan's shoulder licked his lips and cried, "Moesby, you are the man!"

"You'd better believe it." replied Moesby.

Just then a red haired young woman walked up to Moesby.

She wore a dark green shirt, and cargo pants along with her pink satin Princess jacket.

"Hello again Moesby." she said sweetly.

"Greetings Mrs Possible." stated Moesby nicely.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's back in Middleton, he had some homework to finish, but Rufus needed to come and see his friends."

The small rodent popped his head out of Kim's pocket, and waved to Moesby.

"Well hello there Rufus, I'll send a cheese wheel to Kim's room for you." he said.

Moesby checked his computer.

"Alright Kim, your in suite 1d." he said handing her the keys.

"Thanks Moesby." stated Kim taking her keys, and leaving.

Soon after a young blond woman walked up wearing a lavender jump suit and a pink satin jacket.

"Hey there Moesby." she said waving at him.

"You sure look a lot different from this height."

Moesby stared at her.

"Do I know you miss?" he asked.

"Moesby? It's me, Gadget."

"Gadget?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, not only did the blue fairy change me from a cartoon, she also made me human."

"Oh of course, Gadget, Very sorry dear, but I've never seen you as a human." apologized the manager.

"That's alright Moesby," replied Gadget,

"What's my room number?"

Moesby checked his computer.

"Here we are, Gadget Hackwrench, suite 1E."

"Thanks Moesby," stated Gadget, picking up her luggage.

"By the way, nice ship."

"Thanks Gadget, would you like a tour?"

Gadget spun around with an excited look on her face.

"Golly! Could I?"

"Cody!" called Moesby.

Cody Martin showed up quickly.

"Give Mrs. Hackwrench a guided tour of the ship would you please?"

Cody quickly led Gadget off to explore the ship.

Just then Princess Jasmine & Pocahontas walked up to the registration desk.

"Good morning ladies," stated Mr. Moesby happily.

"Hello Moesby." they both said together.

Jasmine wore a lavender top, and a pair of blue jeans, and sandals and a pink satin jacket.

While Pocahontas wore a shirt which looked like deer skin, and pants which appeared to be made from the material and a pink Satin jacket They both held leashes attached to their pets, Abu, the spider monkey, & Meeko the raccoon.

"Welcome to the S.S. Tipton ladies." stated Moesby.

"But please keep an eye on your pets this year." he said warningly.

"Don't worry Moesby." replied Jasmine.

"Yeah," agreed Pocahontas, "This year we've got them both on leashes, and they'll be with us everywhere, so they can't steal anything."

"very well then," replied Moesby.

"Jasmine you'll be in Suite 1f, and Pocahontas, your in Suite 1g."

"Thanks Moesby." they both said at once, they took they're keys, and left with their pets.

Soon after, a gypsy arrived.

"Well, Esmeralda, wonderful to see you again, I love your new outfit." stated Moesby.

Esmeralda spun around giving Moesby a better look at her outfit.

She wore a white flowery blouse, and a white skirt, connected by a gold belt, and also a pink satin jacket.

She also wore a white scarf in her short black hair, and gold earrings, and a gold necklace.

"Did you cut your hair Esmeralda?" asked Moesby as she signed in.

"Why yes Moesby," agreed Esmeralda,

"I wanted to try out a new look."

"Very cute Es, very very cute," stated Moesby as he looked at his computer to find her room number.

"Here we go, your in suite 1h. Enjoy your voyage."

he said handing her a key.

"Thanks Moesby." replied Esmeralda taking her key.

Next in line was a young woman who wore a light pink dress.

"Good Morrow Marion." she said teasingly.

Moesby turned. There were only a few people who ever called him Marion, one was his mother, and the other was Adrianna, the blue fairy.

Moesby eyed the woman. She was not old enough to be his mother, and she also was not blond like the blue Fairy.

Her hair was a light red, almost Orange.

Suddenly, the gleam in her eyes gave her away.

"Good Morrow to you as well Marion." he said with a smile.

"How are things in Nottingham?" he asked as he searched for her suite number.

"Dreadful." she replied.

"Oh?" asked Moesby looking up from his computer.

"Taxes, taxes, taxes." she said sadly.

"My dear uncle Prince John has gone too far this time."

"What about Robin Hood?" asked Moesby curiously.

"Oh, he has a plan all right." replied Maid Marion dejectedly.

"But he never even notices me when he's fighting prince John and the sheriff."

"Well," replied Moesby happily.

"I'm sure he'll miss you after this weekend, by the way, your in suite 1i."

"One can only hope." replied Marion taking her key.

"Thank you Moesby." she stated smiling.

Then she turned, grabbed her luggage and went off to find her room.

Just then three women stepped up to the desk at the same time.

"HEY!!!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Sorry ladies," apologized the tall blond wearing a powder blue shirt, and blue jeans and glass slippers.

"But I believe I'm next.

"Sorry Cindy." apologized the brunette wearing a light yellow shirt and skirt.

"I'll just go after you then." finished Belle.

"I thought I was next."mused the other blond, who wore a light pink top, and a pink pair of Capri pants.

"No Aurora," stated Belle, "you were behind me."

"Oh ," replied Aurora remembering, "that's right, sorry Belle."

"Ladies!" shouted Mr. Moesby getting their attention.

They all stared at him expectantly.

"Why don't you all sign in together, while I find your rooms?"

The three princesses looked at each other, then agreed.

Cinderella signed first, then handed the pen to Belle, who signed in, then passed the pen to Aurora, who signed in last.

"Here we are ladies," stated Mr. Moesby, finding their rooms, and their keys.

"Cinderella, you and your mouse friends are in suite 2a. Belle, your in Suite 2b. And Aurora," as he said her name, his Tipton blazer magically changed from

dark blue, to dark Green.

"You and your fairies are in 2c. And tell Fauna I said thanks."

"Your quite welcome Moesby." said a voice from nowhere.

"Thank you Moesby." said all three princesses together, then they turned, picked up their luggage, and headed for the elevator.

"Greetings Mr. Moesby." stated a voice.

Moesby turned to find a young woman with long white hair, dressed in a blue shirt, and a skirt of the same color.

"Why, Princess Kida, wonderful to see you again." he exclaimed.

"How are you?" she asked the manager.

"Oh, I can't complain." he replied.

"Why not?" asked a confused Kida,

"Nothing ever stopped you before."

Moesby groaned, reminding himself not to use such expressions around this naive princess.

"Never mind Kida," he replied, gazing at his computer.

"Your in suite 2d."

"Thank you Moesby." replied Kida,

"Now where is it?"

"Zack!" cried Moesby.

Seconds later Zack appeared.

"Take Mrs. Kida to her suite, 2d. And remember, Zack, if I hear anything about you trying to kiss a princess, your walking home."

"But we're on the ocean!" complained the blond little teen.

"And your point being?" asked Moesby.

"Right this way, your highness." said Zack dejectedly.

Just then a Hawaiian girl with long black hair, and her pudgy little sister appeared, with a very strange looking blue dog.

"Lilo," said the older sister, "I told you too leave him with Jumba and Pleakly."

"But Nani," complained the little sister.

"He wanted to see his friends."

"Friends?" asked Nani.

"Yeah, Ariel's crab, Mulan's dragon, and Kim's little naked mole rat, they all became good friends last year."

Before Nani could say that she didn't believe this, the little crab, the dragon and the mole rat all surrounded Stitch.

"Stitch mon," shouted the crab in a heavy Jamaican

accent.

"It's good to see you bud." agreed the Dragon.

"Yeah." agreed the mole rat hugging him.

Nani looked at them, then took Stitch's leash off.

"I don't think you'll be running away now will you?"

she asked him.

Stitch shook his head.

"All right Stitch, but remember," she warned him,

"One problem, and your heading back home faster then you can say good bye to your friends, understand?" she asked.

Again the alien nodded his head.

"Fine, but first, help us up with our luggage."

Stitch immediately picked up the luggage, and followed Nani and Lilo to the registration desk.

Nani Peloki wore a white t shirt,along with her pink satin jacket, and short cut jeans, to show off her legs.

While Lilo Peloki wore a long red Hawaiian dress with white flowers under her pink satin jacket.

"Well," began Mr. Moesby happily,

"Aloha Nani and Lilo."

"Aloha Mr. Moesby." they both said together.

"how have you been Moesby?" asked Nani.

"Oh just Fine Nani," replied Mr Moesby checking his computer.

"Let's see here, ...ah, here we are Nani and Lilo Peloki, your in suite 2e." he stated handing Nani the keys.

"Thanks Mr. Moesby." replied both Nani and Lilo together.

Then they both turned and walked into the elevator, Stitch following close behind with their luggage.

Soon after, Zack and Cody returned and stood beside Moesby.

"Hi Mr. Moesby." said a voice.

Moesby turned to find a little blond girl, wearing a lime green sleeveless blouse, and a skirt, and shoes the same color.

She also wore a pink satin jacket.

She looked to be at least ten years old.

"Do I know you?" he asked the little girl.

"Well, I should hope so," stated the girl,

"Last year, you almost squished me with a flyswatter."

Moesby thought about this, but couldn't remember almost squishing a little girl with a flyswatter.

He was just about to tell her she was mistaken,

when Cody tapped his shoulder.

"_What!" _he whispered angrily.

"_That's Tinkerbell." _he whispered.

Moesby looked at the little girl unbelievingly, then suddenly everything clicked.

"Why Tinkerbell,!" he cried hugging the little girl.

"You make such a perfect little girl."

"Cody! Help!" she squealed, to the blond teen.

"I think he's trying to squash me again!"

Mr. Moesby heard this and immediately released her.

"Sorry Tinker..." he started,

"Moesby," began Tinkerbell cutting him off,

"Just Call me Tink, all my friends do."

"Oh, of course Tink, now just sign here please, while I find your room."

"Right Moesby." agreed Tinkerbell, taking the pen and gazing at it.

"Anything wrong Tink?" asked Cody noticing the way she was staring at the pen.

"Oh No Cody," she stated smiling,

"I'm just not quite used to being human yet.

Everything that was once so big to me is now small."

Mr. Moesby nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I can imagine." he said.

"Here's your keys Tink, your in suite 2f."

"Thank you Mr. Moesby." stated Tinkerbell, taking her keys.

She turned to the elevator, and stopped.

"Moesby," she began turning back to the registration desk.

"Could you please send up four cots for my friends when they arrive." asked Tink softly.

"Oh of course, Tink," replied Mr. Moesby nicely.

"And when they arrive tomorrow, I'll put them all in your room."

"Are you sure it's big enough for all of us?" asked Tink worriedly.

"Oh of course it is your highness." replied Mr. Moesby.

"Thanks Moesby, your the best." stated Tink hugging him.

"Uh Tink," began Cody.

"Yes Cody?" replied Tinkerbell turning and smiling at the teen boy.

"Are you getting around all right without your wings?"

"Yes," she replied, "I just have to remind myself that I don't have wings anymore."

Then she turned and walked into the elevator.

"Bye guys, see you later."

Minutes later they heard a distinctly British voice.

"Ladies, come along now."

Immediately after a brown haired woman walked in,

followed by a young girl with short brown hair like her mothers, and a blond girl.

Both girls noticed the twins, and walked over to them.

"Hi guys." they both said together.

Jane Darling cuddled up to Cody, while Alice cuddled up to Zack.

The two boys looked at Mr. Moesby, not knowing what to do next.

"Boys," stated Mr. Moesby, "Don't you have some work to do?" he asked winking at them.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." replied Cody.

"Come on Zack, let's go finish our work."

And with that, Zack and Cody took off.

"Come back here!" Shouted Jane running after them.

"Wait for me!" cried Alice following her.

Wendy walked up to the registration desk.

"What happened to them?" asked Mr. Moesby curiously.

"They've discovered boys." replied Wendy.

"Ah." replied Moesby understanding.

Moesby looked at his computer.

"Here we are," he said happily.

"Wendy your in suite 2g, and Jane and Alice..."

Just then Zack and Cody raced by, followed closely by Jane and Alice.

"Ladies!!" shouted Wendy, in a voice that stopped them both in their tracks.

"Yes?" they both asked.

"We must behave as ladies in public." explained Wendy.

"Yes mother." replied Jane softly.

"Sorry Mrs..." began Alice.

Wendy shot her a look.

"Sorry Wendy." apologized Alice catching her mistake.

"Jane and Alice," continued Mr. Moesby,

"You'll be staying in Suite 2h."

"Thank you Mr Moesby." stated Wendy.

"Could we please have some help with our luggage?" asked Jane sweetly.

"Of Course," replied Mr. Moesby, ringing the bell on his desk.

Minutes later Zack and Cody arrived, and looked at Moesby.

"Boys, help these ladies with their luggage please?"

Zack and Cody looked fearfully at the two girls, who were staring at them lovingly.

"Ladies," began Wendy evenly, "behave please."

Immediately the two girls composed themselves.

"Don't worry boys," said Mr. Moesby,

"As long as Mrs Wendy is around, they will behave,

Just take the girls to their room first, then take Wendy to hers."

The two boys nodded in agreement, and led the three women into the nearby elevator.

Seconds later, a tall woman with long brown hair down to her hips, was carried in by a strong looking young man.

She wore a purple tube top, and a skirt the same color, and sandles, along with her pink satin jacket.

"Alright Herc, you can drop me here, but stay close.

You'll probably have to help with my luggage."

"Yes Meg." replied the young man, putting her down.

"Welcome aboard Meg." stated Moesby happily.

"Thanks Moes," replied Meg grabbing the pen and signing in.

"So, how've you been?" she asked not even looking up from the register.

"Oh just fine, Meg, just fine."

Moesby turned to his computer.

"Your in suite 2i." he said upon finding her room.

"Thanks Moes," replied Meg sweetly.

"Thats on the second floor right?" she asked.

"Yes Meg." he answered.

"Oh by the way Moesby," started Meg.

"This is my boyfriend Hercules." she stated introducing the young man behind her.

Moesby stuck out his hand, to shake with the young man.

Hercules immediately took his hand and almost crushed it in his grip.

"Oh Herc!" shouted Meg noticing the pain that Moesby was in.

"Be more careful please dear."

"Sorry sir," apologized Hercules to Mr. Moesby.

"I just don't know my own strength."

"Oh that's fine," replied Moesby massaging his hand.

"I think it's just sprained."

"All right Herc," she said lovingly,

"Grab the luggage and follow me darling."

"Right Meg." agreed her boyfriend grabbing her

luggage and following her into the elevator.

Minutes later, a tall young woman wearing a blue shirt, and blue jeans and a pink satin jacket walked in.

"Hello Marion." she stated.

"Well hello Adrianna, how was your trip?" he asked checking his computer for her room number.

"Oh, exhausting. I not only had to bring everyone here, but I had to turn them all human, including the animals and the fairies. I am just too tired to go any further."

"What about tomorrows new arrivals?" asked Moesby, finding her room number, and her keys.

"Oh you need not worry dear," replied the Blue Fairy, taking her keys.

"One good night sleep, and I'll be just fine."

"Well good," replied Moesby happily.

"Your in suite 2j."

"Thank you Marion." she replied softly, then reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the Princesses were all lounging around on the sun deck in their swim suits.

Each one in their special colors.

Snow White wore red, while Cinderella wore light blue, Aurora wore Pink, with white trim.

Ariel wore dark green, and Belle wore Yellow.

Zack and Cody watched from their stations.

Cody was a towel boy, making sure everyone had a towel, while Zack was working the smoothie bar.

Gadget and Tinkerbell walked by.

Gadget wore a lavender swimsuit, while Tink's was Lime green.

Just then, Wendy arrived in her own swim suit, which was light brown, and behind her, was her daughter Jane, in a violet swimsuit, and Alice in a white one.

"There they are!" shouted Jane running toward Cody.

"Zack!" shouted Alice, "I love you!"

"Ladies please," sighed Wendy.

But it was too late, Zack and Cody were already running away, with Jane, and Alice following close behind.

They ran as fast as they could to find Mr. Moesby.

They ended up running right into him.

"Boys!" scolded Mr Moesby.

"Sorry Mr. Moesby..." began Cody

"They're chasing us!" finished Zack, as Jane, and Alice rounded the corner, with Wendy right behind.

"Ladies!" scolded Wendy.

Jane and Alice immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Sorry." they said sadly.

"Don't apologize to me," began Wendy.

" you need to apologize to Zack, Cody and Mr. Moesby."

"Sorry boys." apologized Jane.

"Sorry Mr. Moesby." apologized Alice.

"Good." approved Wendy.

"_Besides," _she continued, whispering in their ears.

"_Your scaring them, Later I'll show you how to attract them, without scaring them."_

"_Thanks mom,"_ replied Jane.

"_Yes," _agreed Alice, _"Thanks."_

"Of course ladies," answered Wendy,

"But remember, always try to control yourselves."

Just then, someone from the radio room on board the ship ran up to Mr. Moesby.

"Mr. Moesby! Mr. Moesby!" he shouted as he ran.

"What is it man?" asked Mr. Moesby turning to the radio operator.

"This message just came for you over the wire sir."

Stated the radio operator handing Moesby a slip of paper.

Moesby read the message.

_To Mr. Marion Moesby aboard the S.S. Tipton,_

_We know the Princesses are on board, and will arrive Saturday night to take them and you, and your crew and other Passengers prisoner._

_See you soon,_

_Hugs and Kisses the Disney Villains_

_P.S.: We know all about your secret weapon Kim Possible, and have our own secret weapon._

Moesby looked up from reading the message with a scared look on his face.

"Now this, is bad." he said unhappily.

TO BE CONTINUED.....

Please come back next week to meet the new Disney Princesses and also, more adventure fun, and Disney Magic.

Till then,

God Bless


	2. Chapter 2

The Suite Life of the Disney Princesses By Kim's #1 fan.

Hello again Friends, we're back with the new princesses

and also more fun.

Before we begin, I'd like to thank all my loyal readers.

As always, I do not own anything so please don't sue.

And now.....

Chapter 2 : The New Princesses come on board

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moesby looked fearfully at the message he'd just received.

"They know." he stated quietly.

"Well then," agreed Adrianna who was standing beside him.

"no sense hiding if they know we're here. I'll change everyone back into cartoons."

"But what about the other passengers?" asked Mr. Moesby worriedly.

"Oh don't worry Marion dear," replied The Blue Fairy, softly kissing his cheek.

"I'll have the three good fairies put everyone to sleep until this is over."

"Fine." agreed Mr. Moesby reluctantly.

"But please be careful, these are paying customers."

"I understand dear." replied the fairy, and she raised her wand, and waved it around.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and all the human passengers disappeared.

Meanwhile, everyone else turned into cartoons.

"What happened?' asked Snow White noticing that she was now a cartoon again.

"Yeah." agreed Jasmine, " I was just working on my tan."

"Sorry Ladies, but the villains have found us," explained Mr. Moesby,

"so Adrianna figured there was really no reason to continue our little charade."

"All right then ladies," began Kim, taking charge.

"Let's begin training again. When those villains arrive, we'll have a big surprise for them."

Kim, Jasmine, Mulan and Pocahontas began training again.

Kim had taught them each a different style of fighting.

Jasmine had learned to use a sword from Aladdin, while Mulan already knew how to fight, thanks to her training in the Chinese army.

Meanwhile, Kim had been teaching any one else who was interested including Esmeralda, and Princess Kida, Judo, and Karate.

Moesby and Adrianna began walking away from the now practicing princesses.

"Where are the other Passengers?" he asked.

"I sent them to another dimension." stated the fairy coolly.

"What!?" Moesby practically screamed.

"Adrianna, how could you? I trusted you!"

"Don't worry Marion, they'll be fine. They're asleep, and won't wake up until the three good fairies awaken them."

"Are you sure?" asked Moesby.

"Yes Marion, now don't worry, and check in your new guests."

The Blue Fairy motioned over to the registration desk.

Moesby looked over and saw four small fairies waiting for him, and hovering over his desk.

Each one was dressed differently.

One had reddish brown hair, and wore a dress which appeared to be made from Rose petals.

The second appeared to be dressed in sunflower petals, and had dark brown skin. She also wore a necklace made from a sunflower seed.

The third fairy was dressed in the petals of a Water lily,

and had long black hair that went down to her hips.

The fourth fairy was dressed in orange leafs, and her soft brown hair hung down her back in a long pony tail.

"Good Morning ladies," stated Mr. Moesby, as he looked them over.

"I take it your all Tinkerbell's friends?"

"Yes." they all agreed.

"My name is Rosetta." said the Fairy dressed in Rose petals.

"Mines Iredessa." stated the one dressed in sunflower petals.

"They call me Silvermist." said the fairy with the long black hair.

"And I'm Fawn." stated the fairy with the long pony tail proudly, flying into Moesby's face.

"Pleased to meet you." she said happily.

"Yes," agreed Mr. Moesby checking his computer,

"your all in Tinkerbell's room, ah, here it is, suite 2f, follow Cody ladies."

Cody stood, and led the fairies into the elevator.

"Ooh he's cute." stated one following him.

"Yes," agreed her friend, Rosetta, "if only he were our size."

All four fairies giggled softly.

"Ugh," sighed Cody "not again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments later, Zack and Cody were running away from their

fan club. (All the Fairies, Jane Darling and Alice.)

"Wait Zackie!" shouted Jane, trying valiantly to keep up with the running boys, and the flying fairies.

"Cody," yelled Alice, "Please come back."

"Ladies." stated Wendy patiently.

"If you'll listen to me, I can help you get your men." she stated kindly.

Jane and Alice looked at each other, then turned to Wendy and said "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Zack and Cody were still running away from the fairies, (Rosetta, Iredessa, Silvermist and Fawn.)

when suddenly they ran right into a woman who looked like a living rag doll.

She was covered in patches, and her arms, legs neck and head appeared to be sewed on to her body.

When they ran into her, her left arm fell off, and some dead leaves fell out of her arm.

"Who are you?" asked Zack curiously.

"My names Sally, and I'm a living rag doll girl, I was created by a mad scientist to help with his experiments, but I fell in love with Jack Skellington." she explained.

"_Nightmare Before Christmas?" _Cody whispered to his brother.

"_Nightmare Before Christmas."_ agreed Zack.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find the Disney Princess convention would you guys?" asked Sally, picking up her arm, and the fallen dead leaves around it, and beginning to sew it back on her arm, as if this were an everyday occurrence.

The boys watched in amazement as she did this.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Cody curiously.

"Oh of course not." stated Sally sweetly,

"I may be living, but I feel no pain."

"Registration for the Princess convention is in there." said Zack, pointing toward Moesby, sitting behind his registration desk.

Just then, he noticed the fairies were still looking for them.

"See you later Sally." said Zack grabbing his brother and disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Cody's head still remained close to her.

"Nice to meet you." it said, when from out of nowhere came Zack's hand, grabbing Cody's head and pulling it along with they're bodies.

"Come on Romeo." stated Zack's voice.

Sally shrugged her shoulders, picked up her luggage, and walked up to the registration desk.

"Good Morn—AAH!" said Mr Moesby, when he saw the rag doll girl.

"Are you all right?" asked Sally curiously looking at Mr. Moesby.

"Yes," replied Mr. Moesby, gathering his wits.

"I'm just not used to seeing life sized rag dolls filled with dead leaves walking around on their own."

"Oh." replied Sally sadly. "Sorry." she apologized.

"Oh thats quite alright." replied Moesby quickly,

"Now what's your name?"

"Sally, the living dead rag girl." she said with a smile.

Moesby looked up from his computer for a second.

"Are you sure your not a villain?"

"No Sir." replied Sally.

"I don't have a mean bone in my body, well actually, I don't have any bones in my body."

Moesby looked her over, she was certainly very skinny, almost too skinny, but then, she was filled with dead leaves.

He quickly went back to looking for her name on his computer.

"Ah-ha," he said happily, "here we are Sally, the rag girl, your in Suite 3a. Do you need any help finding it?" he asked nicely.

"Oh, no thank you." she replied smiling.

"I'll find it. It's on the third deck right?" she asked hopefully.

"That's right." replied Mr. Moesby.

Sally walked into the nearby elevator, and rode it to the third deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, while Jasmine and Pocahontas were training for battle,

Abu the Spider monkey had untied his collar, and was now untying his friend Meeko the raccoon.

They immediately ran off to find some mischief together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then, Mr. Moesby heard a voice.

"Excuse me sir,"

Moesby turned to find a small girl, (she couldn't be older then

sixteen.)

She had long blond hair, down to her hips, and wore a long white dress, with black shoes.

"but is this the S.S. Tipton?"

"Yes it is madam." stated Moesby.

"Oh good, and is this also the ship carrying the Disney Princess convention?"

"Yes again my dear, what is your name?"

"I am Princess Eilonwy."

"Hmm, don't think I've ever heard of you, what Disney movie were you in?" asked Moesby curiously.

"I was in The Black Cauldron." she answered proudly.

"Never heard of it." he uttered, going back to his computer.

"That's the problem," replied Eilonwy sadly,

"no one has. I'm one of the least known and most forgotten Princesses."

"Ah, here we are," stated Moesby happily,

"Your in Suite 3b. Do you need any help finding it?"

"Oh no thank you, sir." she replied sweetly.

"We'll find it our selves."

"We?" asked a perplexed Moesby.

"Yes Sir, We." replied Eilonwy, "Come along dear." she called.

Just then, a small glimmering ball rose from the floor, and followed her.

Moesby watched in amazement as the golden ball flowed behind her.

"I told you to stay with me." she scolded the small ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As this was happening, Wendy, her daughter Jane, and her friend Alice, were sitting down to afternoon tea on the Lido deck.

"Now then my dears," began Wendy dipping a cookie in her teacup to soften it.

"You've been trying to hard, and scaring the poor boys away."

Jane and Alice looked at each other, then looked sadly at Wendy.

"So what do we do Mother?" asked Jane seriously.

"Yes," agreed Alice, "What?"

"Stop chasing them, and show them how grown up and lady like you are." stated Wendy coolly.

Jane and Alice looked at each other, and began smiling.

"Also, the boys are having problems with those new fairies.

They're chasing them like you used too." continued Wendy.

"What can we do?" asked Alice curiously.

"Catch them, and convince them to stop chasing the poor boys." explained Wendy.

"Thank you mother," stated Jane, getting up,

"now if you'll excuse us," continued Alice, also getting up.

"We have some fairies to catch." explained Jane sweetly.

"Yes dears." replied Wendy, "but be sure the boys see you doing it so they understand your no longer a threat."

Jane and Alice both nodded and left Wendy to enjoy her tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Moesby saw the next passenger, he first thought it was the Captain's replacement, for she was dressed in a captain's uniform, but as she came closer, he noticed that not only did she have cat like ears, but she also had bright gleaming green cats eyes.

She walked up to the registration desk, and spoke directly to Moesby, in a voice which carried authority.

"Good Morning sir," she began, never looking away from Moesby's face, as if she was reading his character.

"I suppose this would be the S.S. Tipton?"

"Yes it is madam." stated Moesby trying very hard to read her as well, but to no avail.

She wore a blue captain's coat with gold buttons, and white slacks. Her hair was dark red, almost brown, but not quite.

"And I suppose you would be Mr. Marion Moesby?" she asked still eying him, reading his expression.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"I sir," she replied with great authority, "am Captain Kitty Amelia,

previous captain of the R.L.S. Legacy. I was invited to this Princess show, by one Kim Possible.

A fine young girl, and a marvelous sailor."

"Ah yes, I know her quite well," replied Moesby as he searched his computer for Captain Amelia's name and room number.

"she's saved the world numerous times."

"Splendid, splendid, wonderful girl.

Now, where is my room?" asked Amelia curiously.

"You'll be in Suite 3c. Will you be needing any help to find it?" asked Moesby.

"Oh no thank you, sir. I'll find it later, right now I simply want to explore this fine vessel. Which way to the Captains Box?" she asked excitedly.

"Straight ahead, turn right at the next intersection." said Mr. Moesby.

"Magnificent." exclaimed Amelia.

"Fantastic ship, fantastic." she said to herself as she walked away.

"_Fascinating."_ whispered Mr. Moesby as he watched her walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, one young woman, whose father not only owned the ship they were sailing on, but also a line of hotels known only as the Tipton, awoke from her afternoon nap.

Her name was London Tipton, and she wasn't exactly what you would call smart.

She was your typical rich airhead.

She looked at her hand, and noticed she was missing a finger.

Of course she never noticed how much more colorful she was, the thought of the missing finger scared her more then anything.

After all, that was the finger that wore the fifty caret diamond ring.

"MOESBY!!!!!!!" she screamed as she ran out of her suite.

Moesby was at his station when he heard the scream.

"I know that scream." he stated quietly.

"London?" he asked as the teenage heiress ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Moesby, I lost my diamond Pinkie." she sobbed into his chest.

"London," replied Moesby calmly.

"Did you happen to notice how colorful you are?" he asked calmly.

"Huh?" she asked, and looked at herself.

"Oh no!" she cried, "I'm in a bad comic book!" she sobbed.

"No London," soothed Moesby, "Your in a cartoon."

"A Cartoon?" asked London.

"Yes London," stated Moesby, "A cartoon."

"Hmm," said London, "A cartoon huh? Then I wish...."

Almost as soon as she said it a large mallet appeared in her hands.

"Ahh." she said when she saw the mallet, then she summoned

all her strength, and brought the Mallet down on Moesby's foot.

"YEOW!!" yelled Moesby as he hopped up and down on one foot, and gazed at the flattened one.

At the sight of poor Moesby hopping up and down on one foot, London laughed her empty little head off.

"I always wanted to see that."

"London, what happened? Your not supposed to be here." asked Mr. Moesby regaining his composure.

"Moesby," said a voice from behind them.

They both turned to see the Blue Fairy standing behind them.

"Who is she?" she asked sweetly, gazing at London.

"Adrianna," announced Moesby, " I'd like you to meet Mrs. London Tipton, London meet Adrianna better known as The Blue Fairy."

"From Pinocchio?" asked London excitedly.

"Exactly." replied Adrianna.

"Oh Wow..." stated London, but then she remembered something.

"Moesby, why are we all cartoons?"

"Because the Disney Princesses are having their convention here."

"What!" cried London, getting more excited by the moment.

She spun around and spoke to Adrianna.

"Are they all here?" she asked excitedly.

"Why yes," agreed the fairy sweetly,

"and then some dear, would you care to meet them?"

London was now jumping up and down happily.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please! Please! Please!" begged London.

"Very well then." stated Adrianna preparing to take her around to meet all the Princesses.

"Wait a minute London,why are you still here?

The Blue fairy sent all the other passengers into another Dimension."

"Just until the battle was over dear," said the fairy noticing the look on London's face upon hearing this.

"So they wouldn't get hurt."

London nodded her head understandingly.

Then, just as suddenly she stopped.

"Hurt? By what?" she asked curiously.

"The Disney Villains have found the Princesses, and are coming to fight them." explained Moesby.

"But don't worry dear," soothed Adrianna.

"We have a plan, that's why I sent the other passengers away."

"Oh." said London understandingly.

"Anyway,I was taking my afternoon nap, and I guess she overlooked me."

"Sounds logical." stated Mr. Moesby.

"Yes, I bet that's what happened," replied Adrianna,

"but, I can send you there now." began The Fairy, lifting her wand.

"NO!" screamed London, "I want to stay here on my daddy's ship." pouted the heiress.

"But my dear," began the fairy softly.

"I said no." replied London coldly.

"Adrianna, leave her here with us, I'll look after her." stated Moesby.

"Fine," agreed Adrianna, "but take good care of the child."

"Can I meet the Princesses now?" asked London excitedly.

With that, Adrianna began guiding London to the Lido deck, where she would meet the princesses, while Moesby went back to his registration desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments later, Zack and Cody rushed by, followed by the new fairies.

They were followed by Jane and Alice, who each carried a jar.

First Alice snuck up behind Fawn and Silvermist and quickly caught them in her jar.

When Rosetta and Iredessa flew back to save their friends, Jane took them from behind, and put them in her jar.

"Zack, Cody it's all right." called Jane sweetly.

"Yes," agreed Alice, "we're not going to chase you anymore."

"Promise?" asked Zack.

"Yes." they both said together.

"What about them?" asked Cody pointing to the four jarred fairies, who still looked like they wanted to bust out of the jar, and chase them.

"We'll talk to them." stated Jane looking at her two fairies.

"Yes," agreed Alice doing the same thing.

"you just go, we'll fix things here."said Jane gazing at her two fairies.

"You must trust us," added Alice sweetly.

"we're through chasing after you."

Zack and Cody stepped out from their hiding place.

"Thanks girls." said Zack .

"Yeah ," agreed Cody, "Thanks."

"Your welcome guys." replied both Jane and Alice together.

Before they left, Zack turned back and said,

"I don't think you ladies would like to get a soda together later would you?" he asked.

"Yes Please!" begged Alice.

"_Control yourself Alice."_ Jane whispered to her friend.

Suddenly Alice seemed to regain her control.

"That would be wonderful." stated Alice sweetly.

"Good." stated Zack.

"See you ladies later." stated Cody.

And with that, they went back to their stations.

Cody went back to distributing towels to the princesses who needed them, while Zack went back to making smoothies for them.

"Finally." said Nani impatiently when he returned.

"Sorry Nani," apologized Zack, "We were having girl troubles."

"Girl troubles?" asked Maid Marion curiously.

"We were being chased all over the ship by, Jane Darling, Alice, and four little fairies."

"Oops," said Tinkerbell bashfully.

"Sorry guys, I'll talk to them after I get my Lemon/Lime smoothie."

"You'd better go first then." stated Nani, pushing the small fairy to the front of the line.

"Yes," agreed Maid Marion, "We can wait."

"That's alright ladies," replied Zack,

"Jane and Alice came to their senses, and are talking to them right now. Now, what'll it be ladies?" asked Zack putting on his work apron and hat.

"Well, " began Tinkerbell, "in that case, I'll have a Lemon/Lime Smoothie." stated Tinkerbell.

"I'll have two Coconut/Pineapple Smoothies." stated Nani.

Maid Marion and Tinkerbell stared at her.

"What?" asked Nani, "One's for Lilo, she's thirsty too you know."

"I'd like a Peach fizz please."added Maid Marion.

"Is Zack there?" asked Gadget curiously.

"I need a Strawberry/ Banana Smoothie, heavy on the Strawberries."

"Make Mine Blueberry." shouted Jasmine.

"Do they have a Pumpkin flavor?" asked Cinderella timidly.

"I'll take anything but Apple." stated Snow White, getting laughs from everyone.

"Coming right up ladies." stated Zack, getting right to work on their drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Alice looked at their prisoners.

"Now then," began Jane patiently,

"you need to stop chasing those poor boys."

"Why?" asked Rosetta curiously.

"You were." added Silvermist.

"Yes," agreed Alice, "but we stopped, and now so should you."

"You never answered my question." stated Rosetta,

"why?"

"Because," began Jane, "They both have important jobs to do on this ship,"

"and if we're all chasing them," continued Alice,

"they can't do that important work."

"What kind of work?" asked Fawn.

"Zack makes Smoothies," explained Jane,

"And Cody makes sure everyone gets a clean towel, to dry off with." explained Alice.

The fairies looked at each other.

"I never thought of that." said Iredessa.

"Yeah," agreed Rosetta, "we have to stop chasing them."

"But they're so cute." argued Fawn.

"FAWN!" scolded Silvermist Rosetta and Iredessa together.

"Fine." stated Fawn softly.

"Come on ladies," announced Jane, "we'll treat you all to a Fruit Smoothie."

"That sounds great." stated Rosetta.

"Berry for me please." said Silvermist.

Jane and Alice carried they're new little friends to a table, and shared a Fruit Smoothie with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me sir," stated a voice, waking Moesby from his nap behind his desk.

"Huh?" asked Mr. Moesby as he opened his eyes.

They focused on a young woman, with dark brown hair.

She wore a bright yellow dress, white gloves, and white ankle boots.

"Yes Miss?" asked Moesby becoming fully awake immediately.

"Is this the S.S. Tipton?" asked the young woman.

"Yes Madam, but the Disney Princesses are having they're convention here..."

"Oh, Splendid," replied the woman, "then I haven't missed it.

I was invited by Princess Belle."

"What is your name please?" asked Mr. Moesby.

"Oh, very sorry." apologized the woman quickly.

"I'm Jane Porter, from Africa."

" Oh yes, of course, Tarzan's Jane." exclaimed Moesby.

"Exactly." agreed Jane, smiling sweetly.

"Me Moesby, You Jane." joked Moesby checking his computer, for her suite.

"Very funny." replied Jane dryly.

"as if that was the first time I've heard that one."

"Sorry about that, it's the first time I could use that joke."

"Oh that's quite all right." replied Jane with a smile.

"As the apes say, Ooo eee oop."

"What?" asked Moesby.

"Oh, I'm sorry, translated, that means, it's all water under the bridge."

"Oh, so that's where that came from." replied a surprised Mr. Moesby.

"Oh yes," explained Jane. "You'd be surprised how many of our sayings come from the Apes."

"Amazing. Oh uh, your in suite 3d."

"Thank you Moesby, ooo, oop oop opp awk."

"What does that mean?" asked Moesby.

"I have no idea," replied Jane moving toward the elevator.

"Tarzan hasn't taught me that yet, but the apes all say it to each other when they leave, so I suppose it means something like goodbye, or good fortune, or something like that."

Moesby chuckled to himself as Jane entered the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seconds later a little girl rushed in.

She wore a light yellow shirt, and a long purple skirt.

Her skin was bronze colored, and her long black hair was tied in a pony tail, there was also a tiny red dot on her forehead.

"Excuse me sir," she started, "but did you happen to see a tiger here?" she asked fearfully.

"A Tiger ? Here? On this ship? Absolutely not child."

"Oh good," she stated offering her hand to Moesby to shake.

"my name is Shanti. I was invited here by Jane Darling."

Moesby checked his computer.

" Oh here we are, Shanti, suite 3e. Would you be needing some help with your luggage child?" asked Moesby sweetly.

"No!" stated Shanti hurtfully.

"I have none, and don't call me child, I have fought and beat the great tiger Shere Khan."

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to be hurtful, I was just being nice."

"Sorry sir, it's just that, I'm hardly ever out of the jungle."

she apologized softly.

"Oh that's quite alright." soothed Moesby.

"Thank you so much Mr. Moesby sir."

"Your quite welcome Shanti."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Meeko and Abu were still looking for mischief,

when they heard a voice.

"Hey there you two," it said.

They both turned to see a small crab talking to them.

"Yes, you two animals," said Sebastian.

"Why not join us in a game of tag?"

"Yeah," agreed a small red dragon,

"we need more players."

"Tag, Tag, tag." shouted a small naked mole rat.

"It?" asked a small blue alien.

Abu and Meeko looked at the animals, then at each other.

Suddenly Meeko touched Abu, and Abu took off running and laughing, while the others ran after him.

"I knew they'd play." stated Sebastian, chasing after everyone else.

Unnoticed by the others, two small mice also joined their game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later a lioness and her 6 year old cub walked up to the registration desk.

Moesby saw them and quickly hid behind his desk.

"Oh please don't eat me." he cried.

"Eat you?" asked the adult lioness "Why do people always think we're going to eat them?"

"Mother," began the younger lioness, "we are carnivores remember?"

"Oh that's right , thank you dear." stated the Lioness.

Then she turned back to Moesby.

"Excuse me sir, but is this where we sign in for the Disney Princess convention?"

"Your Princesses?" asked Moesby peeking over his desk.

"Yes," agreed the lioness, "My name is Nala, and this my daughter Kiara."

"Hello." said the cub.

Both lionesses had light brown fur. Moesby looked closely at them.

"So your not here to eat?" he asked timidly.

"Oh of course not." replied Nala sweetly.

"We're not even hungry." added Kiara with a smile.

"So very sorry miss." replied Moesby checking his computer.

"Who invited you two anyway?" asked Moesby curiously.

"It was Gadget Hackwrench wasn't it mother?" asked Kiara.

"Why, yes it was dear." replied Nala

"Ah-ha, here we go," stated Moesby, upon finding their names, and room number.

"Your both in suite 3f." he said with a smile.

"That's on the third deck isn't it?" asked Nala.

"Yes Mam." agreed Moesby.

"How close are we to the pool?" asked Kiara,

"It was a long trip, and I need a swim to cool off."

"The pool is on the second deck, and your room is on the third."

"C'mon mom," stated the cub to her mother.

"I need a swim."

"Actually," began Nala, "I need a swim too, I'll race you to the pool."

Both mother and Daughter raced into the nearby elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too long after, an Indian girl walked in.

"Excuse me," she said softly.

Moesby looked at her.

"Are you a friend of Pocahontas?"

"No," she replied nicely, "but, at least now I know I'm in the right place. I was invited by Tinkerbell. My names Tiger Lilly."

Moesby quickly checked his computer,

"Ah, yes, here you are Suite 3g. Just sign the register please."

She quickly signed in, and took her keys.

"Thank you sir." she answered sweetly.

"Will you be needing any help with your luggage?"

asked Mr. Moesby curiously.

"What luggage?" replied Tiger Lilly, as the elevator doors closed on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Hades, and his friends were preparing to set sail.

"So Hook, do you know how the magic pen works ?" asked Hades.

"Aye Hades," replied Hook with an evil grin, grabbing the magic pen and a piece of paper.

Hook quickly drew five scary looking pirate maidens.

Two red headed maidens, with scars on their cheeks,

One was dressed in a raggedy purple blouse and skirt,

while the other wore a red top and slacks.

Two black haired maidens who wore eye patches on their left eyes, one was dressed in raggedy black pants and a black top,

while the other, wore a tattered green blouse, and shorts the same color.

The last pirate maiden was a blond with a hook on her left hand.

She was dressed in a red jumpsuit, with her arms from the elbow down were bare, as were her legs, from the knees down.

"Pirate Maids??" he asked, noticing they were all women. "Why not Pirate men?"

"Oh come now, Hades," replied Hook evenly.

"Men? Fighting women? It's just not done.

We may be villains, but we've still got some morals."

"_Ah well,'_ thought Hades to himself,

_'I'm sure Fiona won't disappoint.'_

Just then, he spotted Queen Fiona.

She was drinking a potion.

After a very bright flash, Hades saw that Fiona was now an old hag, with a long crooked nose, and an evil toothless grin. She had long stringy grey hair, and wore a black robe, with many pockets, which held different items. (knifes, potions and other items.)

"Fiona," asked a confused Hades, "Why did you do that?"

"Simple Hades," laughed the old hag, "My magic is more powerful when I'm in this form."

"Oh of course," stated Hades understandingly.

"Anyway, here is the magic pen, and some paper, you know what to do?"

"Of course Hades." agreed Fiona taking the pen, and drawing

five female warriors, each one looked exactly like her younger self, except they all had more muscles then her. And they wore armor in her royal colors, purple and black.

They each carried a shield, with a picture of a mirror on it.

"Female?" shouted Hades, his flaming hair burning brightly, as his anger grew.

"Yes." replied Fiona standing up to him.

"They are fighting the princesses right?" she asked.

"Well yes, but..." began Hades,

"Come now Hades, men fighting women?"

"Well, I just thought...."

Hades watched as Fiona walked away her warriors following closely behind her.

"Well, I'm sure that Maleficent won't let me down." said Hades more to himself then to anyone else.

Just then, he spotted Maleficent.

"Maleficent, sweetie, baby doll, what animals are you gonna turn loose on those sweet little princesses?" he asked eagerly.

Maleficent quickly grabbed the magic pen from Hades,

and drew a she wolf, a female cobra, a female bear, and a tigress, then ordered her raven to lead them.

"Go my pet, lead them well."

The Raven bowed to her, then flew over to them.

"FEMALE?!?!" shouted Hades, his hair now burning so brightly, it lit up the whole underworld.

"Again with the females?" asked Hades trying to calm himself.

"Well of course, Hades, they are..."

"I know, I know, they are fighting the princesses." stated Hades angrily.

"Pain! Panic!" he shouted.

"Yes," said Pain, appearing from nowhere.

"Sir?" stated Panic, also appearing from nowhere.

"Tell me, that the five demons that I personally drew for this battle are ready." stated Hades calmly.

"Well sir," started Panic softly.

Just then Hades noticed that all five of his demons were female.

They all looked like teenage girls, except their skin was gray.

Their dark haired heads had tiny horns, and their slender faces were attractive, but their red eyes and fanged mouthes gave them a vampire like appearance.

Their hands and feet were claws.

They all wore dark tunics that came to their knees, and had black and gray bird wings on their shoulders.

They looked like evil angels.

"HOW?!?!" asked a now severely enraged Hades.

"It was all his fault sir." stated Pain.

"But sir," began Panic, "they said that..."

"Never mind!" shouted Hades angrily.

"The more I hear, the more furious I get. Let's just go. Oh," stated Hades coolly, "remind me to maim you when we get back."

"Right," agreed Pain, writing this down on his pad, which Panic quickly knocked out of his hands.

Hades, Hook, Fiona and Maleficent each boarded the boat, followed closely by their minions.

Just as Pain and Panic were walking up the gangplank, Hades stopped them.

"Hold up a minute boys," he stated coolly,

"I have other plans for you two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on board the S.S. Tipton,

the new princesses were getting to know each other, and the other princesses.

Tiger Lilly and Pocahontas sat and talked about their different tribes, while Nala and Jasmine talked about their love lives,

and Kiara played with Gadget.

"Gotcha!" she said playfully.

"Great Job Kiara," replied Gadget sweetly,

"but next time don't pounce so hard," she instructed,

"just jump with your back legs, and try to catch me with your front legs." stated Gadget.

"Gadget," asked Kiara,

"how do you know so much about pouncing?"

"Well Kiara," began Gadget, looking over at Nala for approval.

Nala nodded her head smiling sweetly.

"your mother and I used to play 'Gotcha' way before you were born. Your grandmother Nova taught her how to pounce, and I was her favorite target. Of course, she never really hurt me, it was just practice."

"Is that true mom?" asked Kiara curiously.

"Yes dear," replied Nala, " when I was growing up, before I even met your father, Gadget was my very best friend."

Kiara gazed at the little mouse.

"Wow." she uttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the junior Disney Princesses were doing what they loved best, sharing a Banana Split, and talking about boys.

"Did you guys see the new Jonas brothers video?" asked Melody.

"Are they cute or what?" asked Jane.

"Why do you guys always talk about boys?" asked Lilo, taking a spoon full of ice cream.

"You'll understand when your older." replied Alice nicely.

"What about Zack and Cody?" asked Jane, once again thinking of her secret crush.

"Are they hot, or what?" asked Alice.

"Oh Yes," agreed Melody.

"They're just boys." stated Lilo, taking some more ice cream.

"Wait till your older." replied Melody.

All three girls laughed at this remark.

"Seriously though," stated Jane, "we haven't seen you chasing them."

"Yes," agreed Alice, "how do you control yourself?"

"I was brought up as a princess of Atlantica, and my mother taught me restraint before I could even walk."

"So you just control yourself?" asked Jane, taking a spoon of ice cream, and banana.

"Yes." replied Melody, also taking some ice cream and banana.

"Could you teach us?" asked Alice.

Jane and Alice both looked pleadingly at her.

"Of course." replied Melody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, several princesses were tanning themselves on deck.

They each wore a swim suit in their favorite color, and each swimsuit was a one piece, so it wasn't too revealing.

They lay asleep in deck chairs.

Snow White wore Apple Red, while Cinderella wore light Blue, and Aurora wore Pink.

But it kept changing from Pink, to Blue, to Green.

"Aurora," began Snow White softly, "can you do something about the flashing please?"

"Ladies," stated Aurora sternly.

"Choose one color, and stick with it." she exclaimed.

Her swimsuit changed to Pink, and stayed there.

"Thank you." sighed Cinderella.

"Yeah," agreed Megara, "the flashing was getting on my nerves." Meg lay in a deck chair wearing a gold swim suit.

Nearby, Ariel and Kida were playing water war games.

Splashing each other, and giggling like kids.

"Hey, no fair!" shouted Ariel, "I wasn't looking."

"Alls fair in love, and water sports Ari." replied Kida playfully.

"Oh, so thats how you want it huh?" asked Ariel smiling mischievously.

Ariel sent a big splash toward Kida, but unfortunately

she hit Belle who was relaxing in a deck chair in a yellow swim suit.

"Alright kids," stated Belle playfully,

"your gonna get it now."

And with that, she dived into the water, and started splashing them both, while Ariel, and Kida playfully splashed her back.

"Hey," shouted Esmeralda, who wore an all white swimsuit.

"that's two against one, thats not right." she stated laughingly.

She dived into the water, and together, with Belle, battled Ariel and Kida.

Meanwhile, Moesby and Arianna were enjoying some quite time together.

They sat at a table, and ate lunch.

Arianna had just taken a bite from her sandwich, when her nose caught the unmistakable smell of sulfur.

"Marion, do you smell..."

"Yes," he agreed, "One of our eggs must be rotten."

"No dear," argued Adrianna.

"Thats not rotten egg, thats..."

"Ahem." stated a voice from behind them.

They turned to find two small demons, one pink and one blue.

"Pain and Panic." stated Adrianna distastefully.

"You know them?" asked Moesby.

"Yes," she agreed, "they work for the lord of the underworld,

Hades."

"Excuse me," stated the short pudgy blue demon,

"but we have a message from our master and his friends, to all of you."

"Deliver your message, and be gone foul beings." snarled the fairy.

"A Message," began Pain, reading from a piece of paper.

"We are coming. We are five female pirates led by the famous pirate Captain Hook, five female warriors led by Queen Fiona,"

"That's the evil queen from Snow White," interrupted Panic.

"Five evil animals under the control of Maleficent, and five of the meanest female demons under Hades command."

"_Marion," _whispered The Blue Fairy urgently,

"_Perhaps you had better find Kim."_

"_Right." _Agreed Moesby running off to find Kim Possible.

Several minutes later, he returned with Kim Possible.

"Would you mind repeating what you just said for our friend here?" asked Moesby.

"Is this The Kim Possible?" asked Pain.

"Yes." replied Kim, "now what's the Sitch?"

"Good. Do we ever have a surprise for you." stated Panic.

"Quiet you!" exclaimed Pain, bopping him on the head.

"The less she knows, the better."

"Sorry Pain." he apologized.

"Good, , now as I said before, Lord Hades and the other villains are coming for you all." explained Pain.

"We're telling you now, because there's absolutely no way you can escape." added Panic.

"Yeah, Captain Hook's got five female pirates to fight you."

"Well, Yo Ho Ho." replied Kim dryly.

"Ahem," stated Pain, getting their attention again.

"Queen Fiona..." began Pain,

before Panic could speak, Pain bopped him again.

"The evil Queen from Snow White, has five dangerous warrior women."

Panic bopped Pain back, and said,

"Yeah, and Maleficent has five of the meanest looking female animals you've ever seen."

"And," began Pain, grabbing Panic's head, and pushing him back,

"Hades has five of the most evil female demons you've ever met."

"Yeah," agreed Panic, "Not to mention your wost..."

"Shut up stupid!" shouted Pain,

"do you wanna give up the whole plan?"

"Yeah, can I?" asked Panic.

"No!" replied Pain, kicking him into the ocean.

"And don't worry about our plans Mrs Possible, you'll find out soon enough." he sneered, then jumped into the ocean behind his friend.

"Well, that's that." stated Mr. Moesby sadly,

"Their coming."

"Yes," agreed Kim seriously,

"and not only are they bringing The Disney Villains, they're also bringing Shego."

Moesby and Adrianna turned to Kim with shocked looks on their faces.

To Be Continued....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time, the princesses not only elect their new princesses, they prepare for battle with the Disney Villains.

So be sure to come back next week for more fun, and action.

Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing.

God Bless


	3. Chapter 3

The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses (2009)

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again friends, I'm back with more Princesses,

more fun, and more Villains.

Hope everyone enjoys.

As always, I do not own anything, (I am just a poor Soul.) so please don't sue.

And Now......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 : The Villains are coming.

"Shego?!?" asked a surprised Mr Moesby.

"How do you know she's teaming with Hades?" asked Adrianna.

"Oh come on you guys," explained Kim.

"The way they started saying something about my worst enemy."

"Yes," agreed Moesby, "but that one made a mistake."

"Or so they wanted us to think."added Kim.

"You mean?" asked Adrianna.

"Yes. The villains secret weapon against me is Shego, I'd bet on it." replied Kim, pounding her fist into her hand.

"I'd better tell the crew to set up the Princess meeting hall as soon as possible." stated Mr. Moesby.

"Yes," agreed Adrianna, "and I'll inform the princesses of the trouble we're all in."

"Don't forget the Junior Princesses." yelled Kim at the disappearing Moesby.

Moesby waved his hand behind his head, letting her know he wouldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, all the Disney Princesses sat around a huge round table.

"What's going on?" asked Snow White.

"Yeah," agreed Cinderella, "aren't we supposed to have some cake, or pie or something?"

"We have no time for Cake ," explained Ariel, from her seat at the head of the table.

"The Disney Villains, Hades, Maleficent, Captain Hook and Queen Fiona are on their way."

All the princesses gasped in horror.

Some were scared, but a few, wanted to fight.

"Ladies, before we decided who's going to hide, and who's going to fight," explained Ariel,

"we need to elect our new princesses. But first, Belle, call role please."

"Yes Ariel." Agreed Belle quickly standing.

"Ariel."

"Here." replied Ariel.

"Aurora." she continued.

"Here." replied Aurora.

"Belle, oh yeah, I'm here too." she commented marking herself off.

"Blue Fairy."

"Here." stated the fairy.

"Cinderella."

"Here." said Cinderella.

"Esmeralda."

"Here." replied the gypsy princess.

"Gadget Hackwrench." stated Belle.

"I'm here too." stated Gadget.

"Jasmine."

"Here." replied Jasmine.

"Kida."

"Yes?" asked Kida upon hearing her name.

"Are you here or not?" asked Cinderella to help things along.

"Cindi, if I'm not here, then where am I?"

"Moving right along."

"Kim Possible." continued Belle.

"Here." answered Kim.

"Maid Marion."

"Here."

"Megara."

"Here."

"Mulan."

"Here Belle." answered Mulan sweetly.

"Nani Peloki." called Belle.

"Here." stated Nani.

"Pocahontas."

"I am here." replied Pocahontas.

"Snow White."

"Here." replied Snow White.

"Tinkerbell."

"Here." replied Tinkerbell, surprising everyone with the sound of her voice.

"Wendy Darling."

"Here." replied Wendy.

Belle turned back to Ariel and said,

"Everyone's here and accounted for Ariel."

"Thank you Belle." replied Ariel softly.

"Now let's start the elections."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in another stately room on board the ship, four young friends gathered around a table.

"Alright guys," began Melody, gazing at everyone.

"is everyone here?"

"Yes Melody," agreed Jane Darling.

"Me and Alice came in together, and Lilo followed us."

"Fine." stated Melody seriously.

"Now, mom says the Disney Villains are on their way here to capture us so we need to elect our new junior princesses and hide."

Lilo Jane and Alice looked scared.

"Don't worry guys, the grownups are gonna protect us."

They all thought about this.

"MOM!" they all cried, running to find their mothers ( or sisters.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sebastian, Mushu, Rufus, Stitch, Abu and Meeko were relaxing in the pool.

"Ah," sighed Sebastian contentedly,

"This is the life."

"You said it man." agreed Mushu.

The others all nodded in agreement, even Stitch, who relaxed in a lounge chair.

"Hey guys," said Mushu, getting an idea.

"I think we should start our own club."

"Yes," agreed Sebastian,

"Then, when the Princesses get together, then so do we."

All the pets seemed very happy with the idea.

"What do you say guys?" asked Mushu, "are we a club?"

Everyone cheered.

Unnoticed by the others, two small mice also agreed to be part of the club.

"I'll take that as a yes." stated Sebastian.

"Hey man," stated Mushu, motioning to Abu and Meeko.

"what about them?"

"Well," began Sebastian looking at them.

"They are animals, so, I suppose they're in the group."

Abu and Meeko jumped for joy happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Ladies," began Ariel,

"Let's get started, Belle who's our first nominee?"

Belle pulled out a stack of 3x5 cards.

"First," she began, " From the Treasure Planet, sponsored by Princess Jasmine, Captain Kitty Amelia."

Captain Amelia strolled into the room.

"Welcome Captain." exclaimed Ariel.

"Now then, all in favor of Captain Amelia becoming a princess, say aye."

The entire room said, "Aye."

"Any against?" asked Ariel.

No one said a word.

"All right then Amelia, welcome to the group, you may be seated."

Captain Amelia took a chair and sat down.

"Who's Next?" asked Ariel.

Belle changed her cards, shuffling the one she had just read to the bottom of the deck.

"Next," she exclaimed reading the next card,

"From Pixie Hollow, sponsored by Tinkerbell,

we have Rosetta, Silvermist, Iredessa and Fawn."

All four fairies floated into the room.

"Welcome Ladies." stated Ariel.

"Now, all in favor say aye."

Almost everyone said aye.

"All against?"

Snow White , Jasmine and Belle raised their hands.

"Sorry ladies," apologized Ariel, "but since it's majority rules, the fairies are in."

The four fairies found their way over to the table where Gadget and Tinkerbell sat.

After hugging Tinkerbell, and shaking hands with Gadget, they all sat down.

"All right Belle, who's next?"

"Next, from the Jungles of Africa, sponsored by Jasmine, we have Jane Porter."

Jane walked into the room wearing a beautiful, full length yellow dress.

"Good Morning ladies," exclaimed Jane.

"before we go any further, I wanted to say what an honor it is to even be nominated to be a princess."

"Thank you Jane." said Ariel.

"Now then, all in favor of Jane becoming a princess, say aye."

Everyone in the room said "Aye."

"Great, Jane, welcome to the Disney Princess club."

Jane took the seat which was offered to her.

"Who's next Belle?" asked Ariel sweetly.

"Next," read Belle, "from Halloweenland, sponsored by Ariel, we have Sally the living rag girl."

Sally stepped into the room, but almost as soon as she did, her foot fell off.

Without missing a beat, Sally bent down to pick up her foot, and immediately started sewing it back on.

"I'll be there in a minute." she exclaimed.

Soon she was finished, and continued her walk into the room.

"Uh, Sally," began Ariel curiously,

"Does that happen often?"

"Yes. But don't worry, over the years I've learned how to sew."

"I see, well, welcome Sally, now all in favor, say Aye."

Half of the princesses said aye.

"All right, any against?"

The rest of the princesses said Aye.

"All right Belle, explain this to our new princesses."

"Right Ariel," said Belle.

"you see ladies, when we come to a deadlock like this, it's up to you new princesses to break it.

Now I'm going to call on each of you, and your going to give me your vote either for Sally or against her."

All the new princesses nodded understandingly.

"Captain Amelia."

Amelia gazed at Sally, then voted "Nay."

"Sorry Mrs, but you really don't seem to be a princess."

"Oh thats all right." replied Sally, " I understand."

"O.K., thats nine for, and ten against." explained Ariel.

"Next," stated Belle,

"Uh Belle," interrupted Tinkerbell.

"Yes Tink?" asked Belle.

"I've just polled my friends here, and they all voted yea.."

"Thanks Tink." exclaimed Belle.

"All right." said Ariel, "that's thirteen for, and ten against." stated Ariel keeping count.

"Continue Belle."

"Thanks Ariel, lastly, Jane."

"I'm dreadfully sorry dear," stated Jane sadly,

"but I'm afraid I simply must vote nay, you just don't seem to fit in." she explained, hugging Sally.

"It's alright," replied Sally returning the hug.

"You just vote with your heart, and I'll understand."

As they broke the hug, Sally's left arm came off in Jane's hand.

Jane quickly handed the arm back.

"Well, I'm sorry too Jane," stated Ariel slowly,

"but thats still thirteen for, and eleven against, so Sally, welcome to the group."

At that, all the princesses who had voted against her, got up, and congratulated Sally.

"All right, now settle down everyone," stated Ariel seriously, "Belle, who's next?"

"Next," read Belle, changing her 3x5 card,

"From Neverland, sponsored by Pocahontas, we have Tiger Lilly."

Tiger Lilly walked into the room.

"She just a kid." exclaimed Snow White, "She belongs with the junior princesses next door."

"I beg to differ," exclaimed Pocahontas,

"You yourself were only a kid, when your movie premiered, and now..."

"Hold it!" shouted Ariel,

"Tiger Lilly, what year did your movie premier?"

"1953." stated Tiger Lilly proudly.

"So that makes you..." began Cinderella,

"Old enough to join us." finished Snow White.

"Sorry Kid," she said hugging her,

"I mean Tiger... er uh, I mean..."

"Just call me Lilly." replied Tiger Lilly sweetly.

"All right then," exclaimed Ariel loudly,

"All in favor of Tiger Lilly becoming one of us, say aye."

The whole room echoed with the sound of Ayes.

"Fine, welcome to the group Lilly."

Pocahontas walked over and hugged the younger princess, and lead her over to her seat.

"Who's next?" asked Ariel.

"Next, from the pride lands of the savanna sponsored by Gadget Hackwrench, we have the lioness Nala."

The doors opened, and a lioness with tan brown fur strolled in.

"Are you Nala?" asked Ariel.

"Yes, your highness." agreed Nala bowing to Ariel.

"Fine then , all in favor?"

Everyone voted Aye.

"Fine, welcome Nala."

"You mean, I'm a princess now?" asked Nala curiously.

"Welcome Nala." exclaimed Gadget, climbing up to her neck and hugging her friend.

"Now, we need to vote in a new president for next year, so now, Belle will pass out some blank pieces of paper, and pens, and you'll each write the name of the one you want to vote for.

Understand?" asked Ariel.

As she spoke, Belle passed out the pieces of paper, and pens.

All the princesses took the papers, wrote the names on them, then folded the papers, and handed them back to Belle.

"Good." stated Ariel, " now, while Belle counts the votes, I'd like to turn things over to Kim Possible, who will explain whats going to happen when the villains arrive."

The new princesses all gasped.

"Easy ladies," explained Kim,

"Those of you who know how to fight, step forward, the rest of you will hide."

Soon, Kim looked over the fighters she had left, to do battle.

Mulan, Esmeralda, Captain Amelia, Gadget Hackwrench, Jane Porter Nala, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Megara and Kida stood bravely in front of her, along with the Blue fairy, Tinkerbell, and all her fairy friends.

Kim gazed at all the fighters, trying to decide who would make a good leader.

"Alright Jasmine, you and three others will take on the pirates."

Jasmine gazed at the others.

"Fine," she said softly,

"I pick Captain Amelia, Esmeralda, and Kida."

as Jasmine called their name, they came to join her.

"Fine." agreed Kim, "Mulan, you and your team will take on queen Fiona,"

Snow White gasped.

"and her soldiers."

"Thank You, Kim." stated Mulan bowing to her.

"I pick..."

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and the junior princesses rushed into the room.

"Melody? What's going on dear?" asked Ariel.

"Mom, we just heard that the villains are coming and..."

"Did you vote in your new princesses yet?"

"No mom, we were too scared."

"We all are dear, but we still have our responsibilities, now please if you want to, you can do it here, after Kim is through."

"Ariel, let them do it now, we might just have another volunteer to fight."

"Good idea, Kim." agreed Ariel.

"Alright Melody dear, take over." stated Ariel handing her her golden scepter.

"Oh, uh alright, who are the new junior princesses?" she asked timidly.

"We are." said three young girls, as they entered the room.

One was a blond little girl, who stood proudly with her head held high and had a ball of golden light at her side.

Kim could tell immediately she would be a fighter.

Next to her, was a small Lion cub, and beside her a little girl from India.

"What are your names?" asked Melody.

"Mine is Eilonwy." answered the blond girl.

"Mine is Kiara." replied the lioness cub proudly.

"I am called Shanti." answered the small girl from India.

"Who invited you?" asked Melody, becoming more comfortable.

"You did." replied Eilonwy.

"Gadget." replied Kiara.

"Belle did." replied Shanti.

Melody turned to her friends.

"What do you think guys?" she asked

"YES!" they all agreed.

"Fine. Welcome new junior princess."

"Well done dear." stated Ariel proudly hugging her daughter.

"Your father will be so proud of you dear."

"Thanks mom." sighed Melody, hugging her mother.

"Great now," said Kim, reminding them what they were doing.

"As I said before, the villains are coming, and I need to know who I can count on to fight, and who's hiding. So I'd like the fighters among the junior princesses to step forward."

All the junior princesses stepped back leaving only Eilonwy, Kiara and Shanti.

"I'm sorry, Kim." stated Shanti,

"I am brave, and I defeated the mighty Tiger, Shere Khan, but these villains are dangerous." said Shanti backing away slowly.

"That's alright Shanti," stated Kim, "I understand."

"Let me at em!" snarled Kiara, jumping up and down, and growling.

"Kiara dear." sighed Nala.

"think about it honey, all these poor girls, and absolutely no protection from those nasty old villains."

"But mom, I wanted to go with you." whined Kiara.

"You will dear," soothed Nala, "when your older, but right now, your new little friends need you to protect them."

"Really?" asked the small cub.

Kiara looked at all her new friends and realized how scared they were.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll protect you." she said bravely.

All the princesses and Junior Princesses hugged the little cub.

"Fine." exclaimed Kim, "that leaves you Eilonwy."

"I plan to fight." she said bravely.

"Great." replied Kim, "then go stand with the fighters."

"No Kim," disagreed Mulan,

"I have yet to choose my team, and I pick Eilonwy,

also Jane Porter, and Megara."

"Fine Mulan, good luck."

"Mulan," said Snow White, "after the meeting, I'll tell you how to beat my stepmother."

"Yes." agreed Mulan, "That would be most helpful."

"And Jasmine," stated Wendy, "I'll tell you all about Hook, so you can beat him."

"Thank you Wendy, I'll need all the help I can get."

replied Jasmine.

"Meanwhile," continued Kim,

"Pocahontas you and team will fight Maleficent and her evil animals."

"Kim," interrupted Pocahontas,

"no animal is truly evil, only misguided."

"Alright, well anyway, their yours." replied Kim.

"Good, Gadget, Nala I choose the both of you."

"Golly," exclaimed Gadget, "I'll do my best."

"As will I." added Nala.

"And Adrianna, Hades and his demons are yours."

"Good, I'll need all the help I can get from the good fairies..."

Suddenly from out of nowhere came the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merrywether.

"We're here for you Adrianna." stated the oldest.

"Thank you dear," replied Adrianna,

"but I'll also need the help of the fairy godmother."

Just then there was a bright flash.

"You called Dearie?"

"Yes I did," agreed Adrianna, "but I'll also need the help of Tinkerbell and her fairy friends."

"We're here for you Adrianna." stated Tinkerbell.

"All right everyone else, hide until the battles are

over." explained Kim.

"That's all I've got to say." she finished.

"Alright Belle, who's the new club president for next year?" asked Ariel.

"Your not gonna believe it Ariel," replied Belle.

"With twenty out of twenty seven votes, next years president is Kim Possible!"

"What!?!" gasped a shocked Kim.

"Do you accept the position or not?" asked Ariel nicely.

"Well of course." agreed Kim.

"it's just a shock. I mean me? Club president?"

"If you don't want the position, we can always vote

again." offered Snow White sweetly.

"Oh no," stated Kim, "I'll take the position, it's just such a shock that almost everyone voted for me."

"And what about you Melody dear?" asked Ariel sweetly.

"Did you elect a new president for your group?"

"Not yet mom," sighed Melody sadly.

"We forgot. But I'm sure we can do it now, if that's alright with everyone."

All the junior princesses nodded their heads.

"But first," started Melody,

"I'd like the new junior princesses to introduce themselves, so please stand, and tell us your names and a little something about yourselves."

"Very well then," started Eilonwy.

"My name is Eilonwy, and I am a princess of Prydain. I know some magic, and I can change my little friend here," she motioned to the little golden ball of light ,

"into anything I choose. Thank You."

and with that she sat down.

Kiara stood underneath her mother for protection.

"Come along now dear," said Nala softly.

"They need to learn about you."

"Yes Mother." replied Kiara, as she bravely walked out into view.

"My name is Kiara, and I am the daughter of Simba, the lion king of the Savanna."

Nala watched with pride as her daughter spoke.

"_That's my little girl."_ she whispered softly.

"And someday, when I'm bigger, I'm going to be the lion queen of the Savanna, just like my mother."

And with that, Kiara rushed back to her mother, and nuzzled into her.

"How was that mom?" she asked.

"Perfect my darling, your father would be so proud of you."

"He would?" asked Kiara hopefully.

"Yes, he would," stated Nala licking her lovingly,

"and he will."

Then it was Shanti's turn.

"My name is Shanti." she uttered with great pride.

"And until today, I was unimportant, except at home, where I'm known for helping my best friend Mowgli battle Shere Khan, a most fearsome and awful tiger, who had killed many men and animals."

There were a great many oohs and ahs at this.

"How did you do it?" asked Lilo curiously.

"We were simply running away from the tiger on a crumbling staircase, and he fell to his death." explained Shanti proudly.

"Welcome Friends," stated Melody,

"both new and old. And now, it's time we elected our new leader for next year." as she spoke, Alice handed out slips of paper to all the junior princesses while Lilo handed out the pens.

"Now, everyone write the name of whoever you want to lead the junior princesses next year.

Then, fold the paper, and give it back to Alice."

she explained.

They all did as they were told.

Soon they were all finished, and Alice took all their folded papers.

"Alright Alice, who's the leader for next year?" asked Melody.

"Well," began Alice softly, "there were five votes for me, and two votes for Jane, so I guess..."

"Ladies," began Melody proudly,

"our new leader for next year, Princess Alice, of Wonderland."

All the junior princesses cheered loudly for their new leader.

"Thank you my friends," she said softly.

"I shall endeavor to live up to the reputation of our previous leader."

"What?" asked Lilo, not understanding some of the large words used by her friend.

"I'm going try to be as good a leader as Melody." replied Alice.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so."

everyone laughed, as Nani hugged her little sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine turned to see who was calling her.

"Oh well hello there Wendy, what is it?" asked Jasmine, when she saw who it was.

"I thought I'd tell you how to defeat Captain Hook." explained Wendy.

"Oh good, what can you tell me?" asked Jasmine.

"Hook's only weakness is this. Years ago, Peter Pan cut off his hand, thats why they call him Hook."

"I see." said Jasmine.

"But, after that, he fed the hand to a crocodile, who loved the taste of him so much that he's followed him ever since."

"So Hook's weakness is this crocodile?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes." agreed Wendy, " but the crocodile also swallowed a clock with a very loud ticking.

So if Hook were to hear a ticking, he'd be scared witless."

"Thanks Wendy," replied Jasmine with a big smile.

"That's very helpful."

"Oh and one more thing," stated Wendy remembering something.

"he hates to be called a codfish."

"Codfish, got it." replied Jasmine.

"Thanks again Wendy." shouted Jasmine running off to assemble her team.

Just then she spotted Abu, playing with his new friends.

"Abu, are you behaving yourself?" she cooed lovingly.

Abu nodded his head.

"Good, but I need you to do something for me."

Jasmine whispered in his ear, and Abu looked at her like she'd asked him to break a law.

"It's alright sweetie," she comforted him.

"we'll return it when this is over with. It's not stealing, we're just borrowing."

Abu nodded his head, and ran off to do as she had asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the S.S. Tipton,

Mulan, Jane Porter, Megara, and Eilonwy were practicing their teamwork together, when she heard a voice.

"Mulan, I need to talk to you."

They all turned to find Snow White.

"Everyone continue practicing what I showed you, I'll be right back." stated Mulan.

Mulan walked over to Snow White, while the others continued to practice what she had taught them.

"What's going on Snow?" asked Mulan when she reached her.

"Nothing," replied Snow White.

"I just thought you might want to know my stepmothers weakness."

"Yes," agreed Mulan, "that information would be most useful in this battle."

"Well, her only weakness is her vanity." stated Snow White.

"Did you know, that she even has a large mirror that she looks in, and says ' Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all'"

"Oh really?" said Mulan, immediately devising a plan to use this against the queen.

"Thank you Snow White, that will be most useful."

stated Mulan hugging her friend.

"But be very careful, Mulan." warned Snow White.

"My stepmother can be very sneaky."

"Don't worry Snow," replied Mulan, "I can handle sneaky." she said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the pets were also discussing the coming battle.

"What are gonna do mon?" asked Sebastian.

"Them villains are gonna squash us like yesterday's

garbage."

"Well" replied Mushu angrily,

"if they try that with me, they'll discover that this garbage not only bites, but it also burns!"

he flared his nostrils to show his inner flame.

"Yes," agreed Sebastian, "we must find a way to help the princesses in this coming battle."

"How?" asked Stitch.

"Simple Mon," answered Sebastian.

"We will protect the hidden princesses."

"Yeah," agreed Mushu, "the others can protect themselves, but those hiding princesses are gonna need our help."

Two small mice ran up to the animals.

"We help too." squeaked one.

"Duh, Yeah." agreed a fat dumb looking one.

"What he said."

All the others nodded their heads.

"Hey man," began Mushu, "what about Abu?"

"He's already helping Jasmine." replied Sebastian.

"So we're in agreement?" asked Mushu.

"We're protecting the non fighting princesses?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Well lets go then." stated Sebastian.

They all moved off to where the princesses were starting to hide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Princesses were starting to move to hiding places.

Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel and Belle hid behind a table.

While Melody, Jane Darling, Alice, Shanti, Kiara Tiger Lilly and Lilo hid together behind numerous boxes.

Meanwhile, Wendy, Sally, Nani and Maid Marion hid in a nearby storage bin.

Sebastian and Stitch stood guard over the Junior Princesses. While Mushu and Cinderella's two mouse friends Gus and Jaq (Who decided they wanted to help out.) stood protectively by Snow White, and the others. While Rufus and Meeko watched over Nani, Sally, Wendy, and Maid Marion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Moesby watched the horizon for any sign of trouble, while Zack and Cody led London to a perfect hiding spot.

Suddenly, Moesby spotted something.

A Black flag had appeared as if from nowhere.

One minute everything was clear, and the next...

there they were.

"Ahoy There Kimmie." shouted a sarcastic voice.

Kim stood up straight, looking over at the ship.

"Shego, you're working for the lord of the dead now?" she asked .

"Well of course," replied Shego,

"The benefits are incredible, plus, I get to kill you."

"Villains!" shouted Hades, "Attack!"

All the villains and their minions charged forward.

"Princesses!" shouted Kim, to the others.

"Charge!"

TO BE CONTINUED.......

Next time, the long awaited climax, The Disney Princesses Vs. The Disney Villains.

As always, thank you to all who have read and reviewed.

God Bless.


	4. Chapter 4

The Suite Life Of The Disney

Princesses (2009) by Kim's #1 Fan.

Greetings again friends, and welcome to the most exciting part of my tale.

Before we begin, some of the original Disney Princesses

have something they'd like to say.

Ladies.....

_Soon, the camera focuses on Snow White, Aurora , Cinderella , Ariel, Belle and Jasmine._

Snow White: Ladies and gentleman, we're here to give a very special thank you to a very special young man.

Aurora: Someone without whose help, most of these battles might not have been so spectacular.

Cinderella: We're speaking of course of Kim's # 1 Fans favorite beta reader, and best friend... Data Seeker.

Ariel: Thanks to Data Seeker, we now have some truly exciting battle scenes.

Jasmine : Plus, I get to show off my sword fighting abilities.

Belle: And so, it is with great pride and honor, that we say...

_(all the princesses speak together,)_

The Princesses : Thank You Data Seeker.

Snow White : And now, back to our writer.

_(Camera turns back to writer.)_

Thank you all, and now, I'd like to give my own special thanks to my good friend Data Seeker.

He took my small battle plans, and changed them into masterpieces.

Now, as always, the legal jazz.

I do not own anything, so please don't sue.

And now, Let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 : The battles begin.

The villains and princesses charged, meeting each other

in different areas of the ship.

Kim ran up to Shego, (Jasmine and her partners were on her right, while Mulan and her partners were on her left.) and stopped five feet before her black/ green foe.

"O.K. Shego, make your move." Kim retorted,

her legs apart, her fists raised near her chest.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Shego replied with a smirk.

Kim's green eyes widened with surprise, her body slumped slightly with shock.

Shego's body glowed with green lights, and black red and yellow highlights.

She floated till her feet were three feet off the ground.

A wind blew around Shego causing her hair to swirl around her.

"What happened to you?" asked Kim curiously, keeping her voice even.

"Hades, Maleficent and Queen Fiona tripled my power Kimmie." Shego answered, a cruel grin appearing on her face.

Shego raised her left hand and fired.

Kim tried to jump out of the way, she barely had time to turn; the blast sent Kim flying high into the air and to the far side of the ship.

Kim fell to the ships right side deck, dazed but she quickly snapped out of it and got to her feet.

She grunted in pain, trying not to fall.

Suddenly, she heard a faint buzzing sound.

She looked up, her face squinted in pain and frustration.

The buzzing sound was Shego surrounded by her green glow with rainbow highlights, Shego smirked as she floated toward Kim and hung five feet over her staring with lovely sinister eyes.

"That was too easy," Shego commented mockingly, her eyes staring scornfully at Kim.

"your lucky I had it set for non lethal," she thought for a moment.

"Maybe I'll stop using my glow just so I can toy with you of course."

The glow surrounding Shego disappeared as she stood there, smirking at Kim, enjoying this tremendously.

Kim scowled angry and humiliated, and with a grunt, ran and jumped at Shego with a flying kick.

But Shego easily moved, and caught Kim's leg with her left hand.

Kim gasped as Shego spun in a circle; her evil glow returning in the process. Then she tossed Kim into the ships wall.

Kim landed on the deck sore.

"Ouch." a dazed Kim murmured, trying to shake the dizziness out of her head.

"My reflexes are faster too princess." taunted Shego mockingly pointing her left hand and emanating a green energy beam at Kim, surrounding her like a tentacle.

"And I like it that way." she grinned enjoying herself immensely.

"You said your powers are tripled right?" asked Kim dryly, eying the green villaness, as she tried to find a way to escape.

"That's right Kimmie," replied Shego, bringing Kim closer to her face.

"Want to try to stop me again, or are you just gonna give up?"

Shego leaned forward, enjoying the helpless anger in Kim's face.

Shego gestured and Kim went flying against the wall again, and fell to the floor.

"Time..." Kim began murmuring painfully.

"For...my...secret...weapon." she pressed a small button on her watch.

Shego was so caught up with her success, she didn't notice as she pointed, and Kim went flying into the air again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander Mira Nova sat in her office.

Tired out from all the paper work she had just finished.

She now realized why her old Commander Nebula was always trying to escape his desk work, it never ended.

It was the one thing she dreaded about being a Commander of Star Command.

Suddenly, just as she was about to start again, she heard a loud beeping.

_'Hmm,' _she murmured softly to herself.

_'sounds bad, better track the signal.' _

She got up and went to her scanning computer, and turned a few dials.

"Huh," she exclaimed after studying her findings.

"it's coming from the year 2009, from a human named...Kim Possible!"

She immediately ran to her nearby time machine. (In the future everyone owns a time machine for recreation, but they also have rules about not changing anything in the history chain.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim groaned as she laid on the deck, sore and helpless.

Shego stood defiantly over the beaten and bruised Kim Possible.

"I've dreamed this day would come." she smiled wickedly.

She pointed and an energy blast fired at Kim.

Kim blinked dazedly, her lovely red hair stood on end.

Shego smirked. "Want to fight back, or endure looking foolish?" she asked evilly, her green eyes glowing brightly.

Suddenly there was a bright flash between Kim and Shego.

Shego blinked as a middle aged woman appeared between her and her helpless foe.

Her body was slim, but wiry. She had blueish green skin, and long red hair with a touch of Grey in it.

Mira threw a glance at Kim, then back at Shego.

"Who are you?" demanded Shego scowling.

"Commander Mira Nova of Star Command." replied the blue woman gazing at Shego.

"Now, step away from Miss. Possible."

Shego bared her teeth, her eyes glaring.

"Make me!" she growled, before running and delivering a flying kick at the female alien.

Mira quickly became intangible herself, so that Shego's foot, leg and the rest of her body went right through her, and she landed on her butt.

Shego got up, staring at Mira in stunned disbelief.

"How did you..." she started to say, her glow diminished.

"I'm a Tangean," replied Mira, "we can phase through solid matter." she smiled deviously.

Shego glowed with her evil glowing light, only three times brighter; her eyes glowing green orbs, and her hands lit with black fire instead of green.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed in rage, throwing a massive blast of energy at Mira, but missed, as Mira phased herself again, vanishing into the floor as the blast hit the spot where she had been.

Shego heard a sound behind her, and turned around and gapped when she saw Mira rise out of the floor.

"Just let me know when your ready to Surrender." she said sweetly.

"Never!" shouted Shego running at Mira, and throwing multiple punches at her.

But Mira simply became intangible and was untouched by the punches.

Then, Mira moved her left hand behind Shego's head and phased through her hair and scalp; Shego gasped, her head suddenly dizzy, the evil glow in her hands, body and eyes vanished as she sank to her knees, and her whole body suddenly felt weak and numb.

She looked up at Mira in dazed disbelief.

"What...did you...do to me?" she asked groggily; barely able to keep her body from completely collapsing.

"I triggered a sequence of synapses that immobilized your powers and motor control." Mira answered mildly.

"Don't worry," she continued, her face inches from Shego's "no brain damage."

Shego grunted in frustration as Mira went behind her

pulling Shego's wrists behind her back and put some kind of electronic cuffs on her.

"There, that will hold you girlie." stated Mira patting Shego's head as if she was a child.

Her hands cuffed behind her, Shego pouted, lowering her head in defeat.

Mira then took a device from her belt, and pointed it at Shego.

A beam came out of the device surrounding the green and black villainess.

"What the..." Shego began to say in surprise, but vanished before she could finish her sentence.

Kim got to her knees, her body full of aches and pains, and her hair standing on end. She looked up at Mira.

"You alright Kimmie?" asked Mira, replacing the device in her belt.

"Yeah," replied Kim, and with a grunt, she pushed the deck with her hands and got to her feet.

"What did you do to Shego exactly?" she asked looking concerned.

"It's a pocket dimension inducer," answered Mira with a smile, patting the device on her belt.

"it transported her to a void like prison until we release her. So, what's the sitch?" she asked with a smile, her arms folded across her chest.

"The villains found us," answered Kim, her strength returning.

"We've got to stop them," she continued, then she glanced up at her hair.

"What a mess." she growled, reaching up with her hands trying to rub her messed hair back into position.

"Look, I understand you have a problem Kim," stated Mira sincerely.

"But right now, we've got to save the day."

Kim sighed as she stopped rubbing her hair, her hair still a mess, but not as bad as it had been.

"O.K. Mira," she replied, her strength back, and ready for action.

"Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine and her partners, Captain Amelia, Kida and Esmeralda charged with drawn weapons.

Captain Amelia swung her sword at two black haired pirate girls who charged; the one dressed in black clothing swung her sword at Amelia's sword, making a ringing sound; while the other tried to hit her with a large sickle.

"Woe!" exclaimed Amelia as she side stepped the hook just in time.

"You're a mean lassie aren't you?" she asked rhetorically as she deflected the hook yet again.

Esmeralda had Nunchaku in her hands, while Kida carried two metal bars in her hands.

Side by side they charged at the two red haired pirates;

the one in the purple blouse had a club, and the one in red carried a sword.

Esmeralda struck the club with her left nunchaka, deflecting it, and used her right nunchaka to hit the pirates hand. The pirate backed away with a growl.

Kida raised her metal bars in her hands and attacked her

opponent, her moves swift and smooth while dodging the slashing moves of her enemy's sword.

"Hook!" shouted Jasmine running at the red garbed captain, holding her sword ready as she stood defiantly in front of the pirate captain; next to him stood the blond haired pirate maid dressed in red, with a hook of her own.

Hook held his sword ready as he eyed the young Arabian woman.

"When I charge, you run past, and go take hostages who can't fight." he ordered the female underling.

The young blond nodded , as Hook focused on Jasmine.

"Well, if it isn't a brave little princess," he sneered with a sly grin, sword ready.

Jasmine waved a large broadsword in Hook's face.

"Little Princess, big sword." she replied smartly.

"I'll disarm you!" he shouted as he swung his sword;

The blond pirate ran past them to find hostages.

Jasmine grunted as she deflected it with her own.

Hook swung, Jasmine jumped back and then swung forward, Hook caught the sword with his hook, and swung his sword , almost grazing Jasmine's arm, but she jumped back ready for more.

"I'll give you this girl," Hook commented dryly, pointing his sword at her. "You're almost as good as Peter Pan."

"Thank you Cap'n." replied Jasmine her lips twisted with dry humor, then she charged pushing him back,

then she wiggled a finger behind her back, and her little spider monkey friend Abu snuck up behind Hook with a clock.

Soon he heard it... Tick...Tock...Tic...Tock...Tic...Tock.

Hook gazed around petrified with fear. His sword trapped in his hand.

"What's the matter Cap'n Codfish?" teased Jasmine as his fear grew.

Abu covered his mouth with his paw as he chuckled.

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...

"Smee!!!!" Hook shouted as he ran and jumped overboard, into the water swimming toward his ship.

Some distance away, Moesby and London watched with fear, but, when Hook jumped over the rail into the ocean, London giggled.

"She showed that pirate."

Jasmine laughed, and beckoned to Abu, to jump on her shoulder.

"Come Abu," she told him earnestly, "We've got to help the others."

"Uh huh." replied Abu, nodding his head he ran over, climbed up Jasmine arm, and sat on her shoulder.

"AAAAA!" screamed Amelia as a blade struck her shoulder. Then the sickle struck her hand causing her sword to fall.

They struck a few more times then she fell to the deck.

"Amelia!" screamed Jasmine as she ran at the black haired pirates.

"You go." the black haired girl in red told her green clad partner, as she turned to confront Jasmine.

"Arg." she shouted in a high voice and ran off to find the other princesses.

Jasmine struck the black clad pirates sword making a ringing sound.

Suddenly the red headed pirate grunted, as Esmeralda's nunchakas disarmed the club she held.

Esmeralda then delivered a few blows to the head, making her fall to the floor senseless.

Esmeralda ran over to Amelia who was lying on the floor motionless.

"Amelia, are you O.K.?" she asked, checking the young cat woman.

Amelia groaned, getting to her knees, holding her side with her left hand.

"Oooh," she said through clenched teeth.

"I'll be alright." she assured Esmeralda.

Then she gasped when she noticed something behind Esmeralda. Twenty feet away, a female pirate had a gun, and was aiming at Esmeralda.

"Es!" she shouted pointing a finger in worry.

"Look out! She's got a gun!"

"What?!?" asked Esmeralda looking around.

Amelia jumped, dived and knocked Esmeralda down as the bullet zoomed by, just missing her.

Esmeralda gasped as she and Amelia threw glances at the pirate who was redirecting her aim at them.

Meanwhile, the bullet which had missed Esmeralda, continued until it hit something.

Moesby and London Tipton were hiding behind a large box.

London curiously peeked over the box, only to have the bullet part her hair.

"What was...?" she began to say as she felt where the bullet had grazed her beautiful well cut hair.

As she began to realize what had just happened, her face became angrier and angrier.

"WHY YOU DIRTY..." shouted London.

She jumped up, and ran past Esmeralda and Amelia, who stared in surprise.

The female pirate redirected the gun and fired at the on coming heiress. The bullet thudded into her chest.

"AHH!" gasped Moesby in horror.

Jasmine and everyone else present stopped fighting and stared in horror.

Even the female pirates seemed shocked with her actions.

London grunted as she struggled not to fall.

Suddenly, she growled, and leaped at the poor unfortunate pirate who held the pistol.

London landed on top of the woman pirate, and began punching and clawing at her.

Jasmine and the others stared in stunned disbelief.

Then she jumped up and went after the other pirates, who were quickly disarmed and knocked down.

Jasmine, Captain Amelia and the others then shook themselves out of their trance, and Kida ran up to London who was still attacking a downed pirate.

"It's okay London," she called out, keeping a safe distance from the onslaught.

"We'll take it from here."

London took a few breathes and calmed down, recomposing herself.

"Very well," she said stiffly fiddling with the slight graze hair with her left hand.

"Ohh, this is so unfair." she whined miserably.

Ran from his hiding place up to the girls.

"London," he stammered, fiddling with his fingers anxiously.

"How..how.. how did you survive the... you know." he shook his head unable to finish his sentence.

"You mean getting shot?" asked London frowning.

"Well yes," answered Moesby looking uneasy.

"I mean that just doesn't happen."

"Well, the bullet hurt but..." answered London, and then looked at her shirt, and the bullet hole, and found no blood. "Well, this is freaky." she admitted, feeling a little scared.

"We're cartoons." Jasmine interjected softly.

"We likely can't inflict serious harm on real people."

she suggested thoughtfully, pointing at the hole in London's shirt. "And Maybe on ourselves."

London pouted. "Too bad my shirt wasn't so lucky." she whined unhappily.

"It was mine."

Jasmine and the others shook their heads in disbelief at London's lack of appreciation.

"Well, we still have a job to do." Amelia commented briskly, ignoring her pain.

"Yes," agreed Jasmine, " You'd better go young London

and let us deal with this."

London scowled but complied.

"Alright," Amelia continued gesturing to the others.

"We'd better divide between those that guard and those that search the ship for more enemies."

Amelia wobbled slightly, but Kida went over and caught her.

"You'd better rest," she told her kindly.

"You took a few deep cuts."

Amelia frowned, but sat down, rubbing the areas where she was cut.

"Kida, you treat Amelia," stated Jasmine pointing at Kida, then she turned to Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda, keep an eye on the fallen pirates, while I go check the ship.

"Right Jas." answered both Kida and Esmeralda before turning to their assignments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hades and his demons strolled onto the S.S. Tipton, only to find themselves face to face with The Blue Fairy.

"Hades," began The Blue Fairy evenly.

"You will go no further."

"Ah come on Anna ol' gal," replied Hades insincerely, shrugging his hands.

"Not even for old times sake?"

The blue Fairy glared at the lord of the dead.

"Old times?" she scoffed, her face unnaturally cold.

"Hades, we have no old times."

"Stand aside Anna," Hades told her smoothly, gesturing to his demons to prepare to attack.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I have told you before," the fairy said tightly, raising her wand menacingly (at least she was trying to be menacing.) "Don't call me that!"

"All right, all right, Adrianna." replied Hades sullenly,

crossing his arms.

"You don't have to fly off the handle."

"Don't call me that, either." she stated evenly.

Hades threw up his arms in aggravation.

"Well fine then," he declared, fed up with this game.

"What do I call you then?"

"Mrs. Fairy will do." Adrianna stated evenly.

"Well fine then," Hades stated with an annoyed shrug.

"Demons, prepare to attack Mrs. Fairy."

The blue Fairy stood her ground as the demons approached.

Finally, as they were just two feet away, she raised her wand and shook it.

Blue glitter flew from the wand at the demons, they sputtered and growled, backing away as if the glitter had a foul smell to it.

"Sweet," said Hades flatteringly, raising his hands above his head.

"You may be hot, but I'M HOTTER!" he shouted his words as his blue flaming hair erupted into a red blaze, and fire shot from his out stretched hands.

With a wave of her wand, Adrianna created a magical shield around her, it blocked the fire but dispersed under the strain. Adrianna fell to the ground.

Hades floated into the air, and drifted past his coughing demons, towards Adrianna leaving a trail of smoke.

He reached down, grabbed her left hand and pulled her to her feet, soon his face was inches away from hers.

Adrianna groaned as she stared confoundedly at the lean yellow eyed fang mouthed face.

"Well, it looks like your in for a hot time," he joked mockingly, and tossed her to his demons.

The demons grabbed her arms, waist and legs.

She struggled, but her wand was on the deck, and out of her reach.

"This will teach you!" growled one of the female demons, yanking Adrianna's blond hair, she winced in , with one brilliant flash, all the other fairies appeared: The Fairy Godmother, The Three Good Fairies (Flora, Fauna and Merry Weather.)

And Tinkerbell and her friends.

"What the..." exclaimed Hades in shock, as Tinkerbell and her friends zoomed around him like fast fireflies, striking him with fairy dust, blinding and disorienting him.

"Get away from me, you little pests!" he shouted, unable to slash them with his bony fingers.

"Take this!" Flora shouted, aiming her wand at the demons surrounding Adrianna; soon Fauna did the same; with a scowl, on her little face, Merry Weather did the same.

The demons sputtered and coughed, their dark forms changing different colors; pink, blue and green.

"Retreat!" the demons shouted and disappeared without a trace.

"All right! All Right! I'll leave!" shouted Hades, unable to stand the magical bombardment anymore, and vanished with a puff of smoke.

Tinkerbell and her friends flew over to Adrianna's face looking worried.

The fairy godmother went over and putting one hand under her back, she gently helped her sit up.

"There there my dear," she told her kindly.

"Everything is alright."

"Yes," Flora agreed, touching The Blue Fairy's shoulder.

"We managed to drive those fiends away."

"Yeah," Merry Weather conceded, clutching her wand tightly.

"Though, I think they needed more lumps to remember us by."

"Well, we better split up and check the ship," added Tinkerbell, hovering above the other fairies, her glittering wings a blur.

"Seek out other enemies."

"She is right." the fairy godmother agreed, still comforting Adrianna, who was still pretty banged up.

"I'll stay with this poor dear till her strength returns."

"She is right." Fauna agreed looking sympathetically at Adrianna.

"Let's go girls." she said, holding her wand above her head.

All the fairies, except for Adrianna and the Fairy Godmother, flew off in different directions searching the ship.

Unknown to everyone, not all of Hades minions retreated.

In a puff of gray smoke, one of them reappeared in another area of the ship.

A tall wiry female looked around, a vicious look in her red eyes.

"Let's see if I can find prey that won't fight back." She said in a hissing voice flexing her claws together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the far side of the ship , Eilonwy, Mulan, Jane Porter and Megara stood ready to fight Queen Fiona (in her hag form,) and her five female warriors.

"Hah," Fiona cackled in a raspy voice.

"Is this the best they can send to defeat us?"

Eilonwy scowled; clutching her mop tightly.

"Ha!" Jane joked to the others.

"She looks more like a hag, then a queen."

Fiona's wrinkled face twisted with rage; She bared her single pointed tooth.

"Attack!" she shouted, pointing a clawed hand at the princesses.

"Charge!" shouted Mulan, holding her sword before her to emphasize her word.

Mulan and Fiona, who were in the lead, met each other in the middle of the battle; Fiona drew two daggers from her dark robe, and deflected Mulan's sword with the speed and agility of a ninja.

Jane held a broom in her hands, but swung it like a staff weapon, deflecting a spear, and kicking her attacker in the shin. She fell groaning.

Jane acrobatically leaped over her head, and faced another warrior, one who struck the broomstick breaking it.

Jane threw the pieces at the warriors face, making her back away, but then, she moved back as the warrior moved to attack her.

Meanwhile, Meg looked nervous; her breathing quickened as a warrior charged her with a spear

grinning with ruthless confidence.

Suddenly she grabbed the spear, and yanked it out of her opponents hands.

"What the..." exclaimed the girl in shock, before Meg swung the spear at her head, knocking off her helmet exposing her short dark hair, and then whacked her head with the spear shaft, dazing her.

Meg kept her legs apart, holding the spear, as her partner warrior charged at her, not off her guard this time.

"You won't get me playing damsel in distress!" the young warrior shouted as she tried to pierce Meg.

"Good for you- aah!" Meg grunted as she deflected the incoming attack.

Eilonwy had her broom ready, and a warrior stopped when she saw a little blond girl with a broom.

She chuckled softly.

"You think you can defeat me with that?" she asked mockingly, pointing at the broom, though she had her sword ready.

"Shield!" said Eilonwy clutching the broom tightly, and in a flash of purple light, it changed into a gold shield.

The amazon warrior stared in surprise at what she had witnessed.

"Impressive." she admitted, but then swung her sword at the shield, making a ringing sound. "But that won't save you princess!"

Eilonwy grunted as she blocked the blade with the shield.

"Ballerina!" she shouted as she blocked the sword.

In a flash of purple light, the amazon's warrior armor had changed into a cute ballerina, complete with white tutu, gloves, tights, shoes and a crown; her sword and shield had vanished along with her armor.

The amazon gasped, startled by the change that had come over her.

Eilowny chuckled mischievously at the young warrior.

Blushing, the amazon covered herself with her arms, trying to hide her outfit.

"This isn't funny!" she exclaimed in a voice trembling with humiliation.

"You look pretty." replied Eilowny, covering her smiling mouth with her left hand, while holding her shield with her right hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Fiona grunted as she tried to slash the young Chinese woman;

Suddenly, the deformed queen disarmed Mulan.

Mulan gasped as Fiona tried to slash her. Quickly she jumped out of the way, and decided to attack her rival's vanity.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," Mulan rhymed tauntingly with a smile,

"who's the ugliest one of all?"

Fiona stopped fighting and stared at shock at Mulan.

"What!" she screamed; her face contorted with rage.

"Me? Ugly? I'll have you know that I'm beautiful for my age!" she screamed shaking her knife holding fist.

"Yeah right," retorted Mulan sarcastically. "What are you now, sixty or Seventy?"

"Why you..." Fiona never finished what she was saying because Mulan caught her by the front of her robe, spun her around, (Fiona dropped her knives in the process)

and flung her across the deck. Fiona fell to the floor unconscious, (or so she seemed.)

Mulan turned and couldn't believe what she saw.

The rest of the battle was over.

Jane Porter and Megara were standing next to Eilowny, giggling and or smiling.

Standing around the area with as much dignity as possible were four of Fiona's female soldiers, only they were different; apart from the fact that their weapons were gone.

The first one wore a white ballerina outfit; she had her arms wrapped around herself, blushing and scowling.

The second was dressed in a cheerleader outfit; consisting of a red sleeveless top, a knee length skirt (with gold stitching.) white socks and sneakers.

She stood there red faced with anger but defenseless.

The third was dressed in a purple one piece swim suit, leaving her arms legs and feet bare; she scowled, her cheeks red with humiliation.

The fourth was dressed in a French maid uniform that wasn't revealing, covering a considerable amount of her body, though that didn't stop her from blushing.

"What just happened?" asked Mulan curiously, her eyes scanning the undignified enemies, and the stuff on the deck floor.

"It was Eilonwy," answered Jane, taking a few breathes.

"She neutralized them with her fancy magic."

"You've got your own skill kid," stated Meg from behind Eilonwy, touching the girls shoulder.

"Yes, you did well." agreed Mulan, threw a smirk, looking at all the blushing disarmed amazons.

Eilonwy smiled. "Thanks." she answered, feeling prideful, but then she frowned.

"Wait a minute," she interjected, looking around.

"we neutralized four, but there were two more counting Fiona."

Mulan, Jane and Meg threw concerned glances everywhere. Fiona and one other amazon were missing.

Mulan silently chided herself for forgetting to tie up the old hag.

Meg grunted in distaste. "Well this isn't good." she remarked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"All right, everyone calm down." stated Mulan, gesturing for everyone to calm down.

"We'll have to find them, and hope our friends guarding the others can handle them."

"What about them?" asked Jane , pointing at the disgraced amazons, standing back, defenseless.

"What can they do?" replied Meg, with a dismissive wave of her right hand. "they're disarmed."

"Maybe I should guard them," suggested Eilowny taking a few steps forward, the amazons backed away,

holding each other, fear mixed with the anger and shame in their faces.

"I say Mulan and I should guard them." offered Jane, stepping up next to Mulan. "They may still be tough, and besides," she eyed Eilowny, " we might just need your powers elsewhere."

Eilowny smiled, flattered by the compliment.

"All right then," called Meg, grabbing Eilowny by the hand, " let's go kid." and then, they both ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maleficent and her animal minions (a Cobra, a Bear, A Tigress and a Raven.) entered the S. but were soon confromted by three disney princesses.

Pocahontas was armed with a staff, next to her was Nala, her back arched, her teeth bared, and her tail swung back and forth like an angry lioness.

Gadget Hackwrench hovered over them, clad in a high tech battlesuit. (of course in her favorite color, lavender.) armed with fancy gadgets.

"Attack!" roared Nala, and leaped into the battle, the others following her lead.

"Stand back you fools!" shouted Maleficent as green fire surrounded her.

Pocahontas Nala and Gadget stopped short, surprised and unsure how to stop this evil fairy.

"Stay back my pets," ordered Maleficent, throwing a glance at the animals she controlled.

"I'll deal with this rabble."

Maleficent raised her scepter and threw lightning bolts at Nala and Gadget, Nala leaped out of the way, and charged, while Gadget soared out of the way, and then zoomed in to attack.

Pocahontas dodged the blast, and struck Maleficent with her staff, but Maleficent turned into a sickly green colored smoke, and the staff went through it like it was a mist. Nala leaped into the mist, and had a coughing fit,

then slunk to the deck dazed.

Gadget stopped in midair, and flew backwards out of range of Maleficent's evil smoke, a worried look on her face.

"Oh dear," she whispered fearfully.

"there has to be something I can do."

The green smoke swirled and resumed Maleficent's

true form.; she threw a glance at the semiconscious forms on the deck.

"Go after the weaker princesses in hiding my pets," Maleficent ordered the animals under her rule.

"I'll deal with these two," throwing a scornful stare up at Gadget. "And the little flying rat."

Maleficent threw a look of pure scorn up at Gadget in her high tech suit, while Gadget glowered back, insulted at being called a flying rat, but she kept her cool, knowing too much was at stake.

Grinning, Maleficent turned into a green mist again, rose into the air, and headed toward Gadget.

Gadget tried to think as Maleficent's form got closer.

Finally, she got an idea.

She flew in a circle around Maleficent's smoke form, causing it to twirl like a slow moving tornado.

"NOOOO!" Maleficent's voice echoed from the mist, unable to get free. "RELEASE ME NOW!"

Pocahontas and Nala awoke dazed by their experience.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Nala weakly as she shook her head, and got to her four feet.

"We were caught in this..."

"Hey!" a high voice shouted above their heads, making Pocahontas and Nala look up surprised, seeing Gadget zooming around a cloud of disturbingly familiar green smoke.

"I got her trapped but I can't keep this up!" Gadget called out to them as continued circling the evil fairy.

"So, please help me, I'm getting dizzy!" she shouted in a desperate voice.

Pocahontas and Nala looked up, and found that Gadget had trapped their adversary, and also herself.

"Hang on," cried Nala, "We'll think of something."

She looked up at Pocahontas, hoping she had an idea.

Pocahontas looked around anxiously, trying to come up with something.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Gadget?" she called up to her, "can you direct her in a certain direction?"

"Yes," the young mouse shouted, her voice strained as she continued zooming.

"But I need to direct her somewhere, or she'll escape!"

Pocahontas and Nala looked around, trying to find something useful.

"What about this?" asked Nala gesturing with her nose to a bottle.

"That might just work." conceded Pocahontas, picking up the bottle, and holding it out.

"Gadget!" she called out, putting her hand to her mouth to amplify her voice.

Gadget then stopped, and pointed her gloved paws at the smoky form, and energy beams shot out, pushing the mist towards Pocahontas, who caught it the best she could with the bottle's opening.

Before the mist could float out, Pocahontas put the cork into the bottle, imprisoning the evil witch.

"Let me out you fools!" screamed Maleficent, the green mist, inside the bottle had reverted back to her human self, but she was still stuck inside the bottle.

"Not a chance Whitchie Poo," commented Nala smugly, her face inches away from the bottle in Pocahontas, containing the now tiny witch.

Gadget then flew to the deck and sat down her breathing heavy, rubbing her head.

Pocahontas and Nala looked down at the young mouse maiden.

"you OK brave one?"asked Pocahontas getting to her knees so she could be closer to Gadget.

"I'm just dizzy." replied Gadget rubbing her head, as she looked up at the giant (from her perception) princesses.

"I'll be alright."

Pocahontas then stood up and looked around concerned.

"We still have to deal with Maleficent's minions," she told her animal companions.

"We must go after them."

"What about miss evil in the bottle?" asked Nala, her light green eyes focused on the evil one trapped inside.

"We don't want a round two with her."

"Definitely." agreed Gadget, getting to her feet, and looking up at her companions.

"One of us should watch her."

"I agree." replied Nala, looking at the bottle and then at Gadget.

"Maybe you should, after all, you did beat her."

Gadget gazed up at the lioness who toward over her.

"True." replied Gadget optimistically, looking at the bottle that Pocahontas had set down.

"You two better hurry." she shouted up at them, her paws at her mouth to amplify her voice.

"Those beasts got a head start."

"Let's go Nala," Pocahontas shouted as she ran off, her motion full of the speed and grace of a deer.

Nala turned and ran after her.

Gadget looked around; making sure that no one who could free her captive was nearby.

Then she looked at the trapped witch, her eyes level with Maleficent, her arms crossed a smile on her face.

"Not bad for a flying..." she paused, a look of distaste appeared.

"Mouse." she finished, her smirk taunting the trapped witch.

Maleficent snarled, and pointed her scepter at Gadget, but the energy blast didn't penetrate the glass.

"You will pay for your insolence." she said in a low menacing voice.

"I'm already paying for it." countered Gadget, her arms went to her sides.

"Your presence here is punishment enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's all for this week, come back next week for more action, fun and thrills.

Once again, A special thanks to Data Seeker, without who's help, these battles would never have happened.

Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.

God Bless.


	5. Chapter 5

The Suite Life Of The Disney Princesses (2009)

Hello again friends, we're back again, and ready for more of the battling princesses.

Kim: Yeah!

Writer: Yes, friends, today we have another special guest, my number one, favorite heroine, Kim Possible!

Kim : Hi guys.

Writer: Alright Kim, do you have anything to say?

Kim: Yes I do.

Guys, I'm here to give thanks to the incredible Data Seeker. If it weren't for him, our battle scenes in this fic would be practically non existent.

Not taking anything away from my #1 fan, but his experience with writing fight scenes wouldn't fill a thimble.

Writer : Kim!

Kim: Sorry Boss, anyway, thank you Data Seeker, and God Bless.

Writer: Thank you Kim, and once again, thank you Seeker.

Now as always, the legal mumbo jumbo.

I own nothing. Disney owns everything.

Please don't sue, this is all in fun.

And now................

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: The Final Battle

Queen Fiona wondered through the ship on the highest deck; her body ghostlike, her feet not making a sound, and her orb like eyes searching everywhere.

"With this invisibility spell, I can move undetected," she murmured in a raspy voice. "But it won't last, and I greatly underestimated those princesses." Then she stopped, and smiled an ugly smile.

She saw Zack and Cody, on a higher deck, watching the activity below. "Wow, these girls rock!" commented Zack, holding the railing. "Yeah," agreed Cody, throwing a glance at his brother.

"The fight is almost over."

Fiona reached into the pocket of her dark robes and took out a small beaker."We'll see about that." she hissed, and shook the beaker. A cloud of green dust flew out.

Zack and Cody both turned, surprised to see an old hag standing behind them.

"What?! Ahh!" they both coughed in mid sentence. Their minds grew dim and witless as their bodies suddenly stood with their arms at their sides, their eyes glowed with a green light. Fiona's invisibility spell wore off, and she became visible. "Now listen to me," she told them gratingly.

"You are in my power and you have abilities you did not have before and you will use them to serve me."

"What do you wish of us my queen." they asked together, their voices cold as ice, and their faces were without joy, fear, anger or any emotion.

"Capture the Princesses." stated Queen Fiona with an evil toothless grin, gesturing with her clawed hand.

"Yes my queen." they both replied coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the large room where the non fighting princesses were hiding in different areas; boxes a table, and a storage bin; their guardians took special positions.

Sebastian and Stitch stood near the pile of boxes, guarding Lilo, Alice Jane Darling and the other junior princesses.

Sebastian frowned, his claws carried a fork as if it was a spear, his eyes darted to the entrance.

Stitch's dark eyes were on the entrance across the room;

but his rabbit like ears perked up, and he looked toward a wall.

Sebastian noticed Stitch's posture change.

"What is it Mon?" he asked, looking at the wall, wondering what Stitch was looking at.

Stitch looked at the crab.

"I heard a racket outside through the wall," he answered gesturing at the wall.

"There is a battle, but I don't know how it's going."

Sebastian looked grave, wondering if they could hold their ground.

"Look," he said as if reading Stitch's thoughts.

"If your thinking what I think your thinking, stop thinking." Stitch eyed the small red crab.

"Our duty is here," continued Sebastian.

"if any of those lowlifes get here, we're gonna need to drive them off." Stitch sighed, knowing Sebastian was right.

Mushu and his mouse companions Gus and Jaq were near the table; guarding Cinderella, Snow White and the others that were hiding behind a table (thanks to a table cloth, they remained unseen.)

Gus and Jaq were fiddling with a catapult, composed of various items, (spoon, string, stick, spring and other stuff.) Mushu had a box full of firecrackers next to him.

"So you all know the plan, right mice," he told them excitedly pointing a claw at them.

"When they arrive, I'll light them, and you send them flying."

"No problem," answered Jaq with a dismissive wave of his left paw.

"But, ah maybe we should test it." suggested Gus dully,

fiddling with his front paws.

"Your the mouse...ah," stuttered Mushu unable to remember which was Gus and which was Jaq.

"Whatever your name is," he finished grabbing a spare cog that wasn't used, and putting it in the spoon part of the catapult.

"Let's test it with this."

Jaq and Gus pulled the lever, and the cog went flying

across the room, and the catapult reset itself.

"It works," Jaq stated hapily. "Good idea Gus."

"Yeah, good work uh..." Mushu hesitated having another memory lapse.

"Gus." he answered, remembering the mouse's name this time.

Gus grew shy at the praise.

Rufus and Meeko stood watch at the bin where Wendy Sally and their companions hid.

Rufus heard a rumbling sound and looked at Meeko.

Meeko rubbed his stomach, feeling hungry.

"Hungry?" asked Rufus, looking up at the racoon who towered over him.

"Hmm, Hmm." Meeko replied in his non-intelligent voice, pouting because he had to stay on his guard.

"Oh, sorry." replied Rufus sympathetically, holding his paws together.

Suddenly a young blond pirate with a hooked hand came charging inside.

Mushu, Gus Jaq, Stitch, Sebastian, Rufus and Meeko looked up surprised.

"TOOKU OOH WABA!" shouted Stitch pointing a clawed paw at the pirate's direction.

"We'd better get ready!" Mushu ordered the two mice,

as he put some firecrackers on the mini catapult, while Gus got ready to pull the lever, and Jaq angled it.

Rufus and Meeko grew alert, ready to try...something if the pirate attacked their area.

Then with a flash of red smoke, Hades demon girl appeared, her wings unfolded, her face glowered at her surrounding, and she smiled, baring her fangs.

Then, a woman in armor, helmet spear and shield entered, followed by a bunch of wild animals.

"uh oh." murmured Rufus looking worried.

Meeko whimpered nervously.

"You!" the demon girl ordered the blond pirate and the amazon. "Go attack the storage bin over there," she gestured a clawed finger at the bin, guarded by Meeko and Rufus.

"You!" she gestured to Meleficent's minions, and then to Mushu and his rodent team. "Attack the table."

She threw a venomous glare at Stitch and Sebastian.

"I'll deal with the strong one and his sea friend."

The females broke off, doing as they were ordered.

Under the table, Snow White wept, her face in her hands; Belle tried to comfort her, while Cinderella Ariel and Aurora threw nervous glances at each other.

Mushu quickly breathed a few sparks out of his mouth onto the firecrackers in the catapult.

"Fire away, or we're toast!" ordered Mushu throwing a glance at the incoming attackers.

Jaq pulled the lever, sending the firecrackers at the evil animals; they backed away as they exploded a foot or two away from them; the wolf yelped, the bear and tiger growled, the cobra hissed, and the Raven cawed.

Gus put new firecrackers on the catapult, and Mushu lit them with his small but efficiently fiery breath.

Near the boxes were the junior princesses were hiding, Stitch growled, and flexed his claws; Sebastian stood ready next to him, as the demon girl flew towards them like a hawk, flapping her dark gray wings.

"Get behind me," Stitch ordered Sebastian. "Jump in when you can."

Sebastian nodded, growing nervous. The demon girl suddenly stopped in midair; surprising Stitch.

Then in a puff of smoke, she disappeared, and reappeared behind Stitch, striking his head with her claws, generating electricity, dazing him.

Sebastian hesitated, but then moved and pinched the demon girls ankle; she winced in pain, and glared at the crab that had injured her.

Sebastian gulped, taking a few steps back.

Suddenly, Stitch jumped on top of her chest, knocking her down.

Kiara peeked from behind the boxes, but Shanti, and Tiger Lilly yanked her back out of sight. (Which wasn't hard, since saw was a small cub.)

"Come my little friend," Shanti told the young cub anxiously. "We need to hide."

"She is right." added Melody, wincing when she heard an exploding sound from behind the boxes.

"We need to hide."

Kiara grunted, wishing she could help, but finally decided to follow her new friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blond pirate and the warrior ran up to the storage

bin, guarded by Meeko and Rufus. They both backed away uneasily.

The amazon warrior shoved her spear at them, but they jumped out of the way. Rufus zoomed across the floor,

jumped at her ankle, and bit it.

The amazon grunted in pain.

The pirate reached the bin, and looked inside.

Wendy, Nani, Sally and Maid Marion gasped in fear.

"OK Ladies," stated the pirate tauntingly, waving her hook in a threatening manner.

"Get out, and you won't be hurt."

Meeko tried to attack her, but the pirate who seemed to not hear him, suddenly swung her left foot, kicking him across the room, he laid down groaning.

Meanwhile, the amazon moved next to the pirate, throwing a scornful look at the unconscious Rufus on the floor.

Wendy and the others climbed out of the bin with their hands raised.

Suddenly, Sally punched the pirate in the face, knocking her down, but her arm snapped off to the shoulder.

The amazon who was about to strike Sally froze, staring at the dismembered arm in shock.

Wendy, Nani and Maid Marion were equally shocked.

Sally tried to take advantage of her stunned opponent,

but she recovered from her shock, and struck Sally in the torso, causing her to fall into a heap; Wendy, Nani and Marion stared in horror.

"Any of you try that, and you'll join your friend." stated the amazon threateningly, pointing her spear at them.

Meanwhile, Mushu and his mouse companions were keeping the animals at bay, when suddenly...

"What is this?" Mushu demanded as he had reached into the box, and discovered there were no more firecrackers. Mushu rubbed his head in frustration.

"Oh this is not good." he moaned unhappilly.

Gus and Jaq looked up at Mushu realizing the trouble they were in; then they and Mushu looked at the animals who were keeping their distance, but would soon realize they had nothing to fear.

The demon girl delivered another punch to Stitch, rendering him unconscious.

She looked down at Sebastian who gulped, knowing he was out of his league.

Suddenly, two glowing figures came right through the wall; it was Kim Possible, and her secret weapon, Mira Nova.

The demon girl bared her fangs, knowing this wasn't good. "Get Them!" she shouted, pointing a clawed finger at Kim and Mira.

The animals, the pirate and the amazon abandoned their defeated / nearly defeated victims and attacked, the demon girl in the lead.

"Follow my lead Kim." Mira told her, and then charged.

Kim followed after her.

Mira reached the demon girl, and suddenly became intangible, and the demon girl went right through her;

The demon girl froze in surprise, and before she could process what had happened, Kim did a jump kick, but the demon girl recovered from her shock, and threw Kim across the room.

Mira turned, surprised that her plan didn't work.

The pirate swung her hooked hand at Mira, and the amazon ran with her spear forward.

Mira noticed them coming, and ghosted through the floor, surprising them.

Suddenly, Jasmine charged in, armed with a sword.

"Well, this is just peachy." the demon girl hissed irritably.

"Bring it on!" the blond pirate shouted shaking her hook high.

Just then, Meg, Eilonwy, Pocahontas and Nala came right behind Jasmine.

Jasmine threw a glance at the girls behind her.

"Great timing girls," she called out to the reinforcements, and then they charged.

Jasmine swung her sword at the demon girl, who deflected it with a shield, then Eilonwy pointed a finger,

while keeping her shield close by. "Flowers!" she shouted.

Flowers blossomed on the demon girls body;

She gasped in shock. Everyone (Princess and villain) stared at her in shock, and they all smiled/chuckled/chortled.

The demon girl screamed in indignation, and flames surrounded her destroying the flowers on her body.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell and her friends flew in.

"Get the demon girl!" shouted Tinkerbell, pointing at her.

Tink and her friends soared at the demon girl, hitting her with fairy dust; the demon girl sputtered and stammered finding the dust unbearable.

Jasmine ran up to the pirate and they dueled,

their swords making a clanging sound.

Eilonwy ran up to the amazon, who had her spear ready.

"Sleepover!" she called out.

There was a poof of smoke and the amazons helmet, shield and spear were gone, and her armor was replaced by a nightgown that came to her knees.

It was white, with a pink heart on the front. She stopped short, startled by her transformation.

Maleficent's animals attacked. Nala roared, attacking the bear, the wolf jumped on top of her.

Pocahontas ran forward and struck the raven that flew at her with her left hand, dazing it.

The cobra zoomed at her ankle, but she caught it with her right hand. The cobra hissed as it got flung across the room.

Just then there was a roar, and another lioness ran towards Nala , the wolf and the bear, and attacked the bear. Nala could now focus on the wolf, and with a few swipes, rendered him unconscious.

And then aided the lioness. Soon the bear moaned, lowering herself to the floor in a surrendering gesture.

Nala turned to face the young lioness.

"Kiara, what are you doing?" she demanded looking concerned.

"I was worried," Kiara replied meekly,

"I couldn't allow them to hurt the rest of you."

"Arrgh!" screamed the demon girl clutching her head as fairy dust continued to splat her in loads.

"I can't take it anymore! I am out of here!" and in a puff of gray smoke, she was gone.

Jasmine was still fighting the blond pirate girl, when the pirate girl noticed something.

Kim, Mira, Meg, Nala, Tink and all the others had their attention on her and Jasmine, and her cohorts were defeated.

She froze, causing Jasmine to stop, wondering why her adversary was distracted; when she saw that the pirate was outnumbered, a smirk appeared on her Arabian face.

"Alright, you win," the blond pirate growled, dropping her sword, and raising her hand, and hook in a surrendering gesture.

"Not quite," replied Jasmine, walking up to her, and reaching for the hook, she removed it.

Leaving a prosthetic stump.

"There," Jasmine chided softly, taking a step back.

"Now we have won."

The other princesses came out of hiding.

"OK ladies, move it!" Mira ordered the amazon, the pirate and the animals to one corner, while Nala, Jasmine, Eilonwy, Tinkerbell and her fairy friends aided Mira in making sure they stayed in check.

Mira took out her dimensional device and pointed it.

In a flash, they were gone.

"Don't worry ladies," Mira assured those around her.

"They're alright, just in another place."

With the problem resolved, Lilo turned her attention to Stitch laying on the floor motionless, and ran over to him, to make sure he was alright.

Meanwhile, Pocahontas checked on Meeko, to see if he was alright. Kim Possible went over to Rufus and scooped him up in her hands, and stroked him with her fingers.

Mulan and Cinderella went to check on Mushu, Jaq and Gus.

Jane, Tiger Lilly, Alice and Melody went over to the adult Kiara.

"Kiara, how did you become a full grown lioness?"

asked Shanti, her brown eyes full of wonder.

"I am a cartoon," Kiara replied with a swish of her tail.

"Also, I was drawn as a young lion and an adult lion, so I can switch from them."

"Can you change into a newborn cub too?" asked Melody with a smile.

The other girls giggled, while Kiara glared at Melody, slightly embarrassed by the reference to her infancy.

Meanwhile, Wendy walked over to Sally's dismembered body, lying in a heap.

"Sally, are you alright?" she asked reaching a hand out,

but hesitant to touch Sally.

"I am alright," Sally answered in a low voice, her eyes unable to look at Wendy's face.

"I just have to get myself back together."

Wendy looked at the parts as they struggled to get back together, and some threads tried to link back into stitches.

"Why did you attack?" asked Wendy, reaching out to help connect a right leg calf to her right thigh.

"You could have been hurt."

"I am a rag doll, I don't feel pain like the rest of you."

Sally reminded her slowly, some stitches in her arms

were having trouble stitching together.

"I thought I could take them by surprise," Sally sighed sadly. "Pretty pathetic of me."

"No." Wendy shook her head as she connected Sally's leg in place.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't succeed. That was brave of you." Sally smiled, touched by Wendy's kind words.

"Hey guys..uh...I mean girls," stammered Mushu in alarm pointing behind Mulan.

"I think we got company!"

All the princesses and their animal friends turned and saw Zack and Cody walking into the large room, their

eyes glowing with a bright green light.

"What in the universe?" exclaimed Mira in surprise, looking intensely at the freaky sight.

"Uh oh." stated Rufus from Kim's outstretched hands.

"Likewise," agreed Kim, holding Rufus closer to her chest; a worried look on her face.

Then Fiona came up behind the two boys, her dark robes flowed around her; her gruesome face twisted into a near toothless smile.

"Oh No! Not her! " Snow White gasped in terror, covering her mouth with her hands; her eyes wide, her lovely white skin gone a deathly pale.

"Yes me, Dearie!" snarled Fiona.

Around Snow White, the other princesses cringed, faces full of fear, reproach or both.

"Attack!" Fiona ordered, pointing a clawed finger at the

princesses.

Zack and Cody moved forward.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." declared Mira Nova, running forward she drew a stun weapon from a

holster.

Mira fired; a green force field appeared surrounding the two boys.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Mira in surprise.

Cody and Zack raised their hands outward, waves of green light generated, striking Mira.

Mira grunted, sinking to her knees, her hands rubbing her throat, coughing as if she had trouble breathing.

"Subdue them!" Fiona shouted in her raspy voice,

her hands raised high in triumph.

"Ohh nataka," Stitch murmured, his ears drooping in discouragement.

" _Oh this is not good."_ whispered Mushu, looking worriedly at the situation.

Zack and Cody walked forward, their faces expressionless, except for their evil glowing eyes.

The princesses backed away fearfully.

Zack and Cody walked over to Mira and touched her;

Mira fell to the floor unconscious.

Sally ( her left arm and right leg weren't sewed on yet)

looked up in helpless concern; next to her, Wendy looked equally concerned.

Kim, followed by Mulan, Eilonwy, Jasmine, Nala, Kiara, Pocahontas and Meg ran at the boys, while Tinkerbell and her friends flew at them.

Zack and Cody pointed their fingers, generating green lightning forward. Kim acrobatically jumped out of the way, and ran away.

Mulan tried to deflect the lightning with her sword, but the energy traveled through the sword, and coursed through her body. She soon lost consciousness.

Pocahontas jumped back, wondering how she would get close enough to do anything.

Eilonwy moved forward, holding her shield in front of her, the lightning didn't penetrate it.

"You are free!" she shouted pointing at the boys.

There was a puff of yellow smoke, but the boys eyes remained green with dark magic. Before Eilonwy could

react, green vapors generated from Zack and Cody, and struck Eilonwy. She coughed and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh, this is not good." murmured Meg, standing where she was, and knowing she had less chance then the others.

Tinkerbell and her friends hovered above the boys throwing worried glances at each other;

wondering how they could subdue the mind controlled boys.

Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Maid Marion and the others backed away nervously.

"Hey, we better get out of here!" Sebastian shouted up at the girls, waving his claws.

"He's right," agreed Mushu, "you better move!"

The girls started to move in the opposite direction to escape; Stitch went over to help Wendy and Sally, (who was still missing a leg.).

"Stitch, she can't walk." Wendy Darling told him, looking back at Sally.

Sally gasped as Stitch picked up her mostly reconnected

body. "Grab her leg!" Stitch told Wendy as he ran off,

carrying Sally over his head.

Wendy hesitated, but then grabbed Sally's leg, and followed after Stitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the non combatant princesses retreated, followed closely by their protectors.

All except for two junior princesses, Jane Darling and Alice, who hesitated watching the battle helplessly.

"What can we do Alice?" asked Jane, putting her hand to her cheek, wishing there was something they could do. "We're helpless."

Alice put her index finger to her chin trying to think of something. Then her face brightened.

" _Jane, remember in some fairy tales the spell would be broken by a kiss."_ she whispered softly, hoping her idea would work.

Jane paused. "Do you think...?" she started to say.

Just then, a loud raspy laugh echoed throughout the room, interrupting Jane's thoughts.

Jane and Alice turned and saw that things were not good. The only princesses left fighting were Meg, ( who was standing a short distance away, trying to decide what she should do.) Kim, (who was acrobatically dodging shots from the boys,)

and Tinkerbell and her friends who were flying around throwing fairy dust uselessly, while avoiding being hit by the green lightning.

The rest were unconscious.

"Uh,..." stammered Jane Darling, " how do we get close enough to kiss them, assuming your idea works?"

Alice grew thoughtful as she contemplated Jane's logic.

"Maybe, if we don't attack, they won't fire at us."

"Well, that might work." Jane conceded with a touch of sarcasm, crossing her arms.

"Well, lets do this, and keep our fingers crossed."

Jane and Alice walked into the battle zone;

Meg noticed them, "Girls! Get Back!" Meg ordered them, gesturing them to get back.

Kim Possible and the fairies noticed Alice and Jane slowly walking up to Zack and Cody.

"Girls," shouted Kim, "get to safety!" and with a grunt she dodged another lightning bolt.

Fiona turned her bulging green eyes toward the two pre teen girls walking fearfully, but bravely towards the boys, wondering what they were up too.

Zack and Cody turned to face Alice and Jane and paused, as if confused to see them.

"Zack, Cody," Jane began, holding her hands up harmlessly. "please don't do anything."

Zack and Cody stared at the two girls, their faces emotionless, their eyes glowing.

Meanwhile, Kim, Meg and the fairies stared at this in wonderment.

Fiona didn't like the direction this was going.

_'No!' _she thought to herself.

_' not this again, love's first kiss!'_

"Subdue those girls!" cackled Fiona, jabbing a clawed finger forward.

Zack and Cody hesitated for a second, until Kim ran at the two boys.

"Hey, try taking me!" she shouted as she ran towards them.

"Girls, run!"

Zack and Cody turned to face Kim and pointed, a green smoke generated from their hands, Kim skirted to a stop

just inches from the green smoke, not wanting to find out what it did.

Suddenly, Alice leaped up and ran over to Cody, and kissed him on the cheek; catching on, Jane did the same to Zack.

Meg, Kim, Tinkerbell and her friends all stared at the sudden twist of fate in surprise.

"N-O-O-O-O-O!" screamed Fiona in rage, shaking her fists.

The glow in the two boys eyes vanished as the spell broke.

"Yes!" shouted Fawn happily. "Love conquers all!"

"Whoa," Zack gasped, his mind hazy.

"What just happened?" he asked rubbing his dizzy head.

"Yeah, what?" asked Cody, equally confused.

Meg went up to them, an examined them closely, to make sure they were normal again.

"You were under this ugly woman's spell," Meg interjected simply, gesturing to Fiona as she examined their eyes.

"Who are you calling ugly?!" Fiona rasped, shaking a claw at the Grecian woman.

Meg ignored her. "And these two young ladies kissed you, and seem to have freed you." she continued pointing at Jane and Alice.

Cody and Zack stared at the two girls, blushing;

Jane and Alice giggled with amusement.

Kim Possible and Tinkerbell, and her fairy friends merely smiled from where they were standing/ flying.

"Well, now that you're in your right minds," stated Kim, getting back to business, looking at Fiona.

"Let's finish this hag."

That was the last straw.

"AAARRGG!" with a raspy yell, Fiona charged at Kim with outstretched claws, even though she wouldn't stand a chance.

Kim stood where she was, while Zack, Cody, Alice, and Jane took a few steps back from the charging witch.

Kim stood her ground, her body reserved, her face calm.

When Fiona was a foot away from Kim, Kim caught her arm, and flung her to the floor on her back.

"Sorry Grandma," Kim teased, but then stopped, and wondered if she should have been gentler to the evil old woman.

Fiona hissed getting to her feet.

"I'll make your good looks rot away!" she snarled, raising her left hand as if she would try something.

Tinkerbell and her friends zoomed down, and flew around Fiona, flinging fairy dust at her.

She coughed and grunted, unable to focus.

Meg moved over to the still unconscious Mira Nova,

and took out her pocket dimension inducer.

"OK girlfriends," she shouted, putting her right hand to her face to amplify her voice.

"I'd like to end this, but I need you all to step away from the witch."

Kim and the fairies looked at Meg, and did as they were told;

Fiona grunted and noticed Meg pointing the device at her.

"Say goodnight old hag." Meg stated firing the device.

"No!" shouted Fiona as she disappeared,

"Foiled by Love's first kiss, again!"

She vanished in the blink of an eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, the princesses decided to throw a party to celebrate their victory over some of Disney's greatest Villains.

Before the party though, they called a private meeting.

They all sat at a round table, with Ariel at the head of the table.

"Ladies, we called this special meeting for a reason.

We need to vote on an Honorary Disney Princess.

Now, as you all know, this is someone who even though she isn't a Disney Princess, she upholds our ideals, she lives the way we would, and is friendly to each and everyone."

All the princesses nodded knowingly.

"Now are their any nominees?" asked Ariel.

Instantly three hands went up, Kim Possible, Wendy Darling and Jasmine.

Ariel saw all three hands and said, "We'll start with princess Kim Possible."

Kim stood proudly, and said, "I'd like to nominate my good friend, and secret weapon," everyone giggled at that comment, including Kim, and Mira who sat side by side.

"Mira Nova," began Ariel, " do you accept the nomination?"

Mira stood up and gazed at all the princesses that just hours ago had depended on her to save them from the Greatest Disney Villains in animated history.

"Ladies," she began softly, a small lump in her throat.

"as much as I would love to accept this honor, I can't."

Everyone gasped. No one had ever turned down the honorary princess award.

"you see, this award is for a non princess, and I may be a commander in Star Command, I'm still a princess on Tangea, my home world. Sorry guys." and with that she

sat down in her seat next to Kim again.

"Wendy Darling?" asked Ariel sweetly,

"who would you like to nominate dear?"

"I'd like to nominate Sally." stated Wendy.

Again everyone gasped.

"I know what your all thinking, but listen please," begged Wendy.

When the villains found us in our hiding place, We all surrendered. All but one that is, and that one was ...Sally."

All the princesses looked at Sally with astonishment, as Wendy told them the story of how Sally stood up to the pirate, even though she had a sword, and knew how to use it.

"That's why I think Sally should be the honorary Disney Princess." finished Wendy sitting down, next to her new friend Sally.

"Well, that is quite a story," began Ariel.

"and if it weren't for the fact that Sally is already a Disney Princess, she would by all means get the honorary princess award. But as she is..."

"_Sorry Sal."_ apologized Wendy.

"_for what?"_ asked Sally curiously.

"_Besides, I didn't do it for any silly little award, I did it to protect my new friends."_

Wendy and Sally then hugged each other.

Sally's arm came off around Wendy's neck.

"Wendy," asked Sally sheepishly.

"Could you teach me to sew?"

All the princesses laughed at this remark.

"Princess Jasmine," asked Ariel, when the laughter died down.

"Who would you like to nominate?"

Jasmine stood proudly and announced,

"I'd like to nominate Mrs. London Tipton."

All the princesses were shocked at hearing this.

"What?" asked Cinderella.

"Her?" asked Aurora.

"That airhead?" asked Kim.

"Ladies please!" shouted Ariel loudly.

"Jasmine, I imagine you have a good reason for nominating her."

"Yes I do, and after you hear it, I think you'll gain a new respect for Mrs. London Tipton." said Jasmine.

She told them all the story of how London had attacked the pirate who shot off the lock of her hair.

After they all laughed, they looked at each other and they all nodded in agreement.

"As funny as that story was," agreed Ariel,

"I think we can all agree that Mrs Tipton surely deserves the title of Honorary Disney Princess." stated Ariel. "All in favor?" everyone in the room said "Aye."

"Good," stated Ariel. "Now is their any other business?"

"Yes Ariel." said a meek voice.

Everyone looked to see Pocahontas, with all their animals at her side.

"Yes Pocahontas?" asked Ariel with a small smile.

"Our little friends here," began Pocahontas gesturing to the animals,

"would like our permission to start their own club, called The Disney Princess Pet club."

"What a wonderful idea." stated Ariel.

All the other princesses agreed.

"all in favor?"

Once again, everyone said "Aye."

"Fine, now if there's nothing else, we have a party to prepare for."

All the princesses cheered wildly.

"Fine then," stated Ariel, "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone got up and began talking loudly.

"Kim!" called Ariel loudly to be heard over the others.

"Yes Ariel?" asked Kim, still holding the celebrating Rufus, who wanted to go with his friends.

"Just a minute." She told her, then she turned and put Rufus on the floor.

"Now Rufus," she said sternly, "remember, your still recuperating from earlier. I'm only letting you go because you and your little friends deserve it, but go easy OK?"

"K." answered the mole rat waving over his shoulder as he ran off to join his friends.

Kim smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry Kim," stated Ariel putting her arm around her. "If I know Sebastian, he'll be watching over him, and Stitch, and all the others."

"You really think so?" asked Kim softly.

" I know so, but there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" asked Kim curiously.

"Yes, number one, I think you should invite Mira Nova back next year so we can vote her in as an official Disney Princess."

"Really?" asked Kim hopefully.

"Yes," agreed Ariel, " I think she deserves it. Besides, as she says, she's already a princess."

"Great." replied Kim excitedly.

"What's the second thing?"

"It's your job as the incoming club president to see to it that London Tipton shows up at the party tonight, but don't let her know she's gonna win the award, we want that to be a surprise when you announce her."

"Me?" asked Kim.

"Yes Kim," continued Ariel ,

"You. Can you do it?"

"Of course," replied Kim proudly, " I can do anything."

"Great," began Ariel getting up and hugging Kim.

"I'll see you tonight." stated Ariel as she left the room.

"Yeah," replied Kim, "See you tonight."

Then Kim ran off to find and invite London Tipton to the big party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party that night was great. Moesby made sure of that. He planned everything right down to the last detail.

After the battle, he felt the princesses deserved the very best, that Mr Tipton could afford, and being that he was very rich, he could afford the very best.

There were four different cakes ( two chocolate, and two vanilla.)

three pies, (apple, cherry and pumpkin.)

and every kind of drink they could imagine.

In one corner by themselves sat Zack, Cody, Alice and Jane.

"It's strange," said Zack.

"What is Zack?" asked Jane, looking lovingly at him.

"Well, after all the things we did, and I can still remember them, you still feel the same way about us?"

"Yes." agreed Jane hugging him.

"But why?" asked Cody.

"Well," began Alice softly,

"for one thing, you had no control over yourselves."

"No," agreed Jane, "that old hag cast a spell on you, she was making you do those evil things."

"And second," continued Alice,

"when you love someone, you forgive them for whatever they do." explained Jane.

"Yes, but..." began Cody,

"Cody," stated Alice, "We forgive you."

"But, the things we did." began Zack.

""You had no control." said Jane patiently.

"Well still, if it weren't for you two, we'd still be under that witches spell." stated Cody.

"Well actually," began Jane softly.

"it was all Alice's idea." she conceded

"Well, I..." began Alice.

But she never finished what she was saying, because Cody was kissing her.

Jane started to say something, but Zack kissed her as well.

"Wow." gasped both girls.

"now we're even." stated Cody.

"Wanna dance?" asked Zack, extending his arm to Jane.

"Yes dear." replied Jane dreamily.

"How about you Alice?" asked Cody extending his arm.

"Uh-huh." replied Alice dreamily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another area of the party, Nala and Kiara were also talking about the days events.

"Kiara sweetie," began Nala softly.

"I want you to understand, I'm not angry with you, just upset. You promised you would stat where you were safe."

"Yes mama, but you were being attacked and..."

"Honey, I understand why you did what you did.

If I had seen my mother attacked, cub or not, I would have attacked. I just want you to promise me you'll never do that again, until your older."

"But mom..." whined the cub. "Promise me." stated the mother lioness. "Yes Mama, I promise." replied Kiara.

"Good." stated Nala happily. "Now lets go have some cake." And then mother and daughter walked off together happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at another table sat all the princesses discussing everything they had gone through that day.

"You should have seen Hook, when Abu sneaked up behind him with that ticking clock." laughed Jasmine imitating Hook's scared face, to the delight of everyone at the table.

"That was nothing," stated Pocahontas, "You should have seen Gadget taking on Maleficent."

"Well, someone had to do it." explained Gadget, to great applause.

"Oh, thank you, friends, thank you." remarked Gadget great fully.

"I just wish I could have been there to help out with Queen Fiona, I hear she was quite a hand full."

"Thats all right Gadj," explained Kim, "I don't think you could have done much against her. She almost even finished me."

"Yeah," agreed Meg, if it hadn't been for Alice and Jane, I don't think we'd be celebrating right now."

"Ladies," stated Ariel, "we have more important business to discuss." All the princesses eyes turned to Ariel.

"Thank you, now then Mira, what will happen to the villains ?"

"Well," began Mira sitting up in her seat, as she had been relaxing.

"As you all know, Hook and Hades escaped, but we still caught Maleficent, Queen Fiona, her Hench women the amazons, Maleficent's animals, and Hooks female pirates. Not to mention Shego." explained Mira.

"What are you going to do with Shego?" asked Kim worriedly. "That's up to you Kim," replied Mira.

"Once The Blue Fairy has taken away the extra power that Hades, Maleficent and Fiona gave her, I'm turning her over to you." explained Mira.

"As to the pirates, I think we should set them loose in Neverland, so they can stay with Hook." All the princesses nodded in agreement.

"as to the amazons, Eilonwy, although I think your little prank of stealing their armor and replacing it with girl type clothes was both funny, and useful," explained Ariel looking directly at the only Junior princesses,

"I think you should at least give them back their dignity, but not their weapons."

Eilonwy picked up her gold ball from under her seat, and said one word, "Dresses." "Thank you dear." stated Ariel sweetly.

"Excuse me, Mira?" asked Pocahontas. ""Yes Pocahontas?" asked Mira smiling at the Indian Princess.

"What will happen to Maleficent's animals."

"Well," began Mira, "once they were beaten, their evil tendencies just disappeared. So I was just going to turn them loose in a forest. But if you'd like to look after them..."

"Yes, I would." agreed Pocahontas.

"Then I'll release them into your custody." explained Mira.

"Fine then, I suppose that finishes our business. Kim, are you prepared to give London her award?"

"Yes I am Ariel." replied Kim.

"Then lets do it then." said Ariel rising from her seat, Kim following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, Ariel stood before the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said loudly getting everyones attention.

"As you all know, each year we elect a lucky young woman to be an honorary Disney Princess, and so, here

to announce this years winner, is next years Disney Princess club president, Mrs. Kim Possible."

Kim stood and walked over to where Ariel stood. "Thank you." stated Kim.

"I'd like to first, once again thank everyone who voted for me, and say that I'm hoping to be half as good a president as Ariel was.

Now to the business at hand, this years Honorary Disney Princess is someone none of us ever expected, but when the chips were down, and the pirates were attacking, she was right there, ready to do what had to be done.

Ladies and gentleman, this years Honorary Disney Princess, is London Tipton."

London screamed happily, and began dancing up to Kim.

"Yay me! Yay Me!" she shouted happily.

Kim placed a silver tiara on London's head, and handed her a silver scepter, as all the princesses applauded.

"Thank you," stated London, "thank you ever so much."

Then everyone went back to what they had been doing.

"Where's Adrianna?" asked Moesby curiously as he searched the crowd.

"I don't know," replied Kim, "Last I heard, she was going to drain the extra magic from Shego, then she said something about a surprise for all of us."

Just then the doors to the dance hall, where they had met blew open, and there stood the Blue Fairy beaming happily. She raised her wand, and shouted, "Lights!" The lights in the hall dimmed, and a glittering ball of light lowered. Then again, the fairy raised her wand and shouted "Music!" suddenly, there was romantic music coming from every end of the hall. Finally, she raised her wand one last time, and shouted, "Princes!" Suddenly from out of nowhere came the princes and boyfriends of all the princesses.

Each princess ran to her prince. "Jack!" cried Sally happily. She ran to the tall skeleton, and hugged him.

"Wait till you hear what happened to me." she said as she danced with him. Ariel ran to her prince Eric, while Melody sat sadly to the side.

"Melody honey," began her father softly. "don't you want to dance?" "With who?" asked Melody sadly.

"With me." replied a voice. When Eric stood aside, Melody noticed a small brown haired boy, just her age.

He was dressed in a brown tuxedo, which matched his hair color. "My name is Max," he stated , "and I'd like to dance with you."

Melody stood up, walked over to the boy, and took his hand. "Let's dance." she said happily.

"Just a boy from the kingdom dear, I thought..." Eric never finished what he was saying, because

Ariel was kissing him. "That was from our daughter," she said softly, then she kissed him again longer this time.

"and that was from me." she said as soon as their lips had parted.

Every Princess and Junior Princess was dancing with her loved one.

Even Shanti was dancing with Mowgli. "How did she find you?" asked Shanti dancing closer to Mowgli.

"I have no idea, she just appeared and said you needed me, so, here I am."

"_Thank You Mowgli." _she whispered into his ear as they danced.

Nearby, Eilonwy was dancing with Taran, her friend from her home world.

"Why did you come?" she asked softly, as they danced. "Things at home, were just not the same without you." "Oh Taran," sighed Eilonwy happily. "You do care."

Meanwhile, close by, Maid Marion danced with Robin Hood.

"Robin," she sighed lovingly, "I'm so glad you came."

"Not half as glad as I am that you she came for me," replied Robin pointing at the Blue Fairy as she danced by with Moesby.

"I missed you terribly my darling."

"Oh Robin, you do care." stated Marion kissing him.

Close by, Kim Possible was dancing with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable.

"_Ron, I missed you."_ she whispered in his ear, as they danced. "_I missed you more K.P." _replied Ron softly.

"They elected me president for next year." she said softly. "Great," replied Ron, "then I know who to talk to about something." he said happily. "What is it?" asked Kim curiously.

"Well K.P., the princes wanted me to talk to the president about our starting our own club, that would meet here when you girls do. That way while you girls do what you have to, we can be close by doing what we need to."

"Ron, that's a wonderful idea, I'll bring it up later." stated Kim hugging him. Soon it was midnight, and all the princes were leaving.

"Oh Phillip," pleaded Aurora, "Do you have to leave?"

"Sorry dear," apologized Phillip, "But someone has to run the kingdom, while your out fighting villains." he teased.

"I'll see you tomorrow Phillip." said Aurora hugging him.

Meanwhile, Cinderella and her prince danced closely one last time before he had to leave

"I miss you so, Charming." she said.

"I miss you too Cindi," he answered, "but, you'll be home tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yes dear," she replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Close by, Adrianna and Mr. Moesby were still dancing.

"Do you have to leave?" asked Mr. Moesby sadly.

"Yes dear," replied Adrianna sadly, a tiny blue tear in her eye.

"I still have many wishes to grant. There are many people who wish upon stars, and it's my job to see that their wishes come true."

"But what about my wish?" asked Moesby sadly. "Maybe next year darling." replied the fairy kissing him.

Then she left for her room, to sleep. There was much to be done tomorrow, and she would need all her energy.

Marion Moesby reached into his pocket, and took out a small box containing an even smaller ring, with an even smaller diamond.

"Yes, " he said to himself, "Maybe next year." Then he closed the box, and returned it to his pocket.

Then he left the hall, turning off the lights as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it for this week, be sure to come back next week, for the emotional final chapter.

(Possibly even a wedding proposal.)

Once again, a very special thanks to my good friend Data seeker, without whose help, I never could have done then next time,

God Bless


	6. Chapter 6

The Suite Life Of The Disney

Princesses (2009)

Hello again friends, we're finally here, the end of this years saga.

I hope everyones been enjoying it as much as I've been enjoying writing.

Now the legal stuff....

I do not own anything, Disney owns everything.

God Bless Disney.

And now....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye

Marion Moesby paced back and forth in his office, until there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he said hoping it was who he thought it was. The door opened and Snow White entered. "Hello Moesby, did you send for me?" she asked sweetly. "Yes," agreed Moesby, "come in and shut the door please." he replied. Snow White was very curious, but did as she was told. "What's going on Mr. Moesby?" she asked . Moesby reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box."I'm going to ask Adrianna to marry me," he began as he opened the box,"Why that's wonderful!" exclaimed Snow White, then she noticed the size of the diamond in the ring."It's a bit small isn't it?" she asked. "Yes," agreed Moesby, "i was hoping that your friends the dwarfs with their diamond mine..." "Say no more Moesby," stated Snow White, taking the ring, "I'll take care of everything, and be back in one minute." she said happily. "One minute, but how..." began Mr. Moesby. "You forget Moesby," began the princess, "I'm a cartoon." and in a flash she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Meanwhile, all the other princesses were gathering, and saying their goodbyes. Mira Nova was the first to go, along with all the villains. The night before, Gadget had shown her the bottle holding Maleficent, and Mira used her pocket dimension inducer, to place the witch in a prison dimension along with Queen Fiona. The Blue Fairy was already delivering the amazon warriors to another part of the world, and the female pirates to Neverland.

She had already taken the animals to Pocahontas's forest home and left them there. "Now is there anyway they can escape?" asked Kim Possible nervously. "No way Kimmie," answered Mira proudly. "Once I get back to my own time, their all going to my times inescapable prison." "I've heard that before." stated Kim. "Yes, but this prison has magic dampeners, so there powers will be pretty much useless." "So long Mira," said Kim, hugging her friend. "Be safe Kim." replied Mira returning the hug. "Will you be coming back for next years convention?" asked Kim hopefully. "Try and stop me." answered Mira. "I've got some vacation time coming to me, and I don't plan to use it till next year." she explained touching a button on her belt. Soon a wide hole opened up, and Mira moved towards it. "So long everybody, see you all next year." she cried out to her new friends. All the nearby princesses said their goodbyes to the princess from the future, and then she was gone.

All the junior princesses sat together for one last time. "I can't get over how brave you three were." said Melody to Jane Darling and Alice and Eilonwy. "Hey!" yelled little Kiara the lion cub. "What about me? I jumped on a wolf you know." she explained. "Yes," agreed Shanti, "but when you did, you were no longer a cub, you were a full grown lioness, These three did what they did, as normal little girls." "Exactly." agreed Melody. "Oh yeah." agreed Kiara softly. "Although," stated Eilonwy "What you did was good too." "No," replied Kiara, "They're right, you guys really saved us back there." "Yeah," agreed Lilo, "I hope that someday, I can be as brave as you guys were."

"Lilo," called her big sister Nani, showing up, dressed in shorts and a t shirt. "Yes Nani?" replied Lilo curiously. "Are your bags packed? We're leaving as soon as the Blue Fairy is ready." asked her big sister. "Yes Nani, I'm ready." she stated proudly, "I've been ready ." "Good." replied Nani. "Say your goodbyes little sis, we'll be leaving soon." "Yes Nani." replied Lilo lovingly. "Bye guys." she said giving them each a hug. "Be good Lilo." stated Melody softly. She had come to look upon the little Hawaiian girl as the little sister she'd always wanted. "Bye Lilo," said Alice, hugging her. "See you next year, Lilo." stated Jane Darling hugging her little friend. "Aloha Jane." she replied. "Farewell Lilo." said Eilonwy sadly. "Don't cry Eilonwy," stated Lilo, "If you start, then I will too." "Sorry Lilo." apologized Eilonwy, trying to control herself. "So long Kiara," said Lilo picking up the cub, "take care of your mother for me." she said softly. "You got it Lilo." answered Kiara happily. Lilo put the cub down, then moved on to her newest friend. "I guess this is goodbye." said Shanti sadly. "No Shanti," replied Lilo. "Not goodbye, just see you later. We never say goodbye." "Right Lilo," agreed Shanti, "see you later." with that Lilo and Shanti hugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the new and old Princesses were also saying their goodbyes. "Farewell Es," stated Capt. Amelia, saluting the gypsy princess. "You are a true warrior." "Thanks Amelia," replied Esmeralda blushing, from the compliment. "but I just got lucky, Jas did all the work." "Goodbye my friends." stated Kida, hugging her two friends. "Bye, Kida." they both replied, returning the hug.

Soon Wendy and Sally returned from their bedrooms. "So, thats what I was doing wrong." exclaimed Sally. "Yes," replied Wendy, "for something like this, always use a double stitch." explained Wendy knowingly. "Your arms and hands shouldn't fall off so much anymore." "Thank you Wendy, you are a true friend." replied Sally, hugging her new best friend. "How's it goin Sal?" said Megara, walking out on the deck, seeing her friend. "Just great Meg," replied Sally, happily. "Wendy taught me how to sew, so my body parts won't fall off so easily anymore." "Good for you Sal." replied Meg hugging her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon Snow White returned to Moesby's office. "Well," asked Moesby excitedly, "did you get it?" "Before I show you," began Snow White sweetly, "You need to put these on." she said handing him a pair of sunglasses, and putting on a pair herself. Moesby took the glasses, and put them on. Snow White opened the small box. Inside was one of the biggest bluest diamond that Moesby had ever seen. "Whoa," he said, "it's almost as blue as her eyes." he uttered. "Thank you your highness." "Your very welcome Moesby, and good luck." replied Snow White giving him the ring. Moesby took the ring and left his office to find The Blue Fairy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nala and Kiara walked out on the deck together, with Gadget riding on Kiara's head. " Wanna play one last game of 'Gotcha' before we have to leave?' asked Kiara of her new little friend. "Yes," agreed Gadget," but remember what I taught you, jump with your back feet, and catch me with your front feet." "Right Aunt Gadget." replied The lioness cub. Gadget jumped off Kiara's head and took off running, while Nala shook her head at her daughters enthusiasm. Soon she was joined by Jasmine. "Hey Nala," she said softly. Nala turned her head, to see who was talking to her. "Oh hello Jas," she stated, "come to say goodbye?" she asked. "No," replied Jasmine, "not goodbye Nala, a princess never says goodbye," she said hugging the lioness head. "we say so long. So long Nala, see you next year." "So long Jas, and good health." replied Nala.

Just then The Blue Fairy returned with the now half powered and unconscious Shego. "Here you go Kim," she said handing the sleeping villainess to Kim Possible. "and don't worry, she won't wake up until she's in her cell." "Thanks Adrianna." replied Kim taking hold of Shego's arm.

"Adrianna, we need to talk." stated Mr. Moesby. "Of course Marion dear," replied the fairy.

They walked off together to be in private ."Adrianna," began Moesby softly, "I've never met anybody like you, and my life without you would be unbearable." Moesby took a small box out of his pocket, and handed her a pair of sunglasses. He slowly opened the box and showed her the ring ."Adrianna," began Moesby slowly. "will you marry me?" he asked. "Oh Marion," she gasped softly. Moesby looked into her eyes, and noticed a small blue tear. "What is it Adrianna?" he asked softly. "I can't marry you my darling." she sobbed. "But why not?" asked Moesby softly. "Because I'm a cartoon, and your a human. It would never work out my love." "You could make me a cartoon..." began Moesby grasping at any excuse to marry her. "No Marion," replied the fairy sadly. "I couldn't ask you to give up your human life, just as I'm sure you wouldn't ask me to make myself human." Moesby grunted his agreement. "Besides," she continued, " if we were to have any children, they would be half human and half cartoon." "But we would still love them." replied Moesby softly. "Marion," she said softly, looking deeply into his sad eyes. She hated to hurt him so, but she knew she was right. "Try to understand my dear, we just can't do this. I hope we can still be friends." she said hugging him. "Friends." replied Moesby sadly.

His heart had broken when she had said no, but deep down, something told him in his logical mind that she was right. "Here Marion," she said handing him a blue handkerchief . "Some thing to remember me by, I hope you understand my darling, I love you but we would never work out." "Yes." stated Moesby softly, "See you around." he sighed sadly. It would take some time, but she knew she was right to do this, although she would rather fight Hades and his demons again, then hurt Moesby like this. She watched Moesby sadly walk back to his office. _'I hope he's alright.' _she thought sadly.

Then she decided to throw herself into her work ahead, hoping that in time, it wouldn't hurt so much. A tiny blue tear trickled down her cheek. "Ladies," she announced loudly, "I'm going to start taking people home. We'll start with the imaginary worlds, of Pixie Hollow, Treasure Planet, Neverland, and every where in between and beyond." All the princesses from the imaginary kingdoms began saying their goodbyes. " So long everyone," stated Eilonwy. "It was a pleasure meeting you all." she said. "See you next year kid." replied Meg, hugging the little princess. She'd come to look upon her as the kid sister she'd always wanted. "So long Eilonwy." said all the junior princesses together, also hugging her. "See you next year, little one." stated Esmeralda, also hugging her, when everyone else was through. Then it was Tinkerbell and her fairy friends who said their goodbyes. "So long everyone." cried Fawn. "We'll be back next year." added Silvermist. "We'll miss you all." added Iredessa. "We love you." added Rosetta. "Bye guys." stated Gadget, hugging each fairy in turn, as she was the only one small enough to do so. "Farewell all," said Tiger Lilly, also receiving a hug from Pocahontas, and the others. "If you ever need to talk," replied Pocahontas, holding her closely. "I'm always around. I know how it feels to be the mighty chiefs daughter." "Thank you." answered Tiger Lilly. "All right ladies," interrupted The Blue Fairy, "We're leaving." she said raising her wand. "I'll be back for the rest of you in a second." "See you next year Amelia," stated Jasmine, "And watch your wounds there." "Oh don't worry Jas," replied Amelia patting her bandages, "As soon as my husband Dr Doppler sees me, I'll be well taken care of." "Your husbands a doctor?" asked Jasmine. "Yes." replied Amelia adjusting her bandages. "Thats how I knew how to bandage my wounds." explained Amelia. "Well, anyway, I'll see you next year Amelia." stated Jasmine. "Yes, farewell my dear." replied Amelia pulling Jasmine into a strong hug.

Meanwhile, Gadget was saying goodbye to her old friend Nala, and her new friend Kiara. "See you next year guys." she said to them both. "Take care of yourself Gadget." stated Nala bending down to hug her friend. "I'm gonna miss you Gadj." stated Kiara, almost in tears. "Oh come on now," said Gadget, hugging her face. "No tears little one," she said softly. "Besides," she said giggling, "if you start, then I will too. And we'll flood the ship." Gadget and Nala and Kiara laughed happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Moesby sat in his office, thinking over what had just happened.

Adrianna, the most beautiful cartoon he'd ever seen, had just broken his heart. "Why?" he sobbed loudly. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him, but the facts still remained that his heart was broken, and she had done it. Although, as he thought about her reasons, he started to realize she was right. They were from two different worlds, the real world, and the cartoon one. It would never work out. He knew in time it would hurt less, but right now, it hurt too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Meanwhile, the other princesses were preparing to leave.

"Well," said Snow White sweetly. "I suppose we should be leaving as well."

"Without The Blue Fairy?" asked an amazed Gadget. "Of course," replied Cinderella, picking up her two little mouse friends, and placing them on her shoulders. "you see dear, we have our own special magic, and we can return to our home worlds easily." "Me first." stated Snow White. "Why?" asked Cinderella and Aurora together. "Because I'm the fairest of them all."

Cinderella and Aurora threw glares at Snow White. "_Oh not this again."_ whispered Jasmine, so that only Belle, Ariel and Kim could hear. "_Every time."_ replied Belle, just as softly. "What?" asked a very confused Kim. "_Every time these three get together they always argue over who's the fairest."_ explained Ariel. "_and we always get caught in the middle." _added Jasmine. "_I always thought they were friends." _stated Kim softly. "_Oh, they are,"_ replied Belle, _"but that doesn't change the fact that they still believe someone has to be the fairest." _"_But I always thought that Snow White was the fairest of them all?"_ stated Kim.

Cinderella and Aurora glared at her. "_Kim!"_ whispered Jasmine harshly, _"Shh! You don't need to get involved in this." _"That does it!" shouted Snow White angrily. "Until you two realize that I am the fairest, I want nothing to do with you." "Snow, please!" begged Ariel. "Let her go." stated Cinderella. "Yes," added Aurora, "besides, we all know that I'm the fairest."

"What?" asked Snow White and Cinderella together. "Aurora, you didn't mean...." began Meg trying to smooth things over. "Yes she did." stated Cinderella coldly. "She's always been jealous of me being the fairest." "What?" asked Snow White and Aurora together. "I am the fairest." stated Snow White, "every one knows that." "Yeah, right." stated Aurora coolly. "Maybe the dwarfs." "Snow," began Cinderella trying to be reasonable. "how can you be the fairest, with that skin color? Your skin is white as snow." "Yes." replied Snow White angrily, "that's how I got my name." "You'd better go first Cindi," began Aurora snidely, "you need to be home by midnight, or you'll turn into a pumpkin."

Cinderella glared at her friend, while Snow White giggled. "Well," began Cinderella turning on Aurora, "at least I can stay awake for more then a few minutes." "That does it!" stated Aurora. "I'm leaving! Goodbye!" and in a flash of pink blue and green, she was gone. "Me Too!" stated Snow White who was also gone in a flash. Cinderella grunted, then noticed all the worried looks her friends were giving her. "Oh, now don't worry guys," she told them. "By next year, this little tiff will be long forgotten." "_Till next time."_ whispered Meg, getting a giggle out of Gadget and Kim. "See you next Year Cindi." replied Kim happily. "So long you guys." she said, and then she was gone.

Moments later, The Blue Fairy returned. "Where are Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora?" she asked curiously. "They left." stated Megara. "Using their own powers?" asked the fairy. "Yep." agreed Meg. "Ah well," replied the fairy, "three less stops for me, I guess." Then she looked around at all the left over princesses she had to take home. "Ariel? Melody? Why didn't you come with me when I was taking everyone else home?" she asked. "Because," replied Ariel, "Atlantica is not imaginary," " it's as real as Kim's Middleton, or Mulan's China." added Melody. "Alright everyone," stated Adrianna, "say your goodbyes, we're leaving."

As Adrianna turned to leave, she found Moesby. "Marion, why..." before she could finish, Moesby gave her the small box with the ring inside. "Marion, please don't make this any harder for me." she asked sadly. "Take it as a token of friendship." he said as he walked away. "But Marion," she started, "you could give it too someone else." "No." replied Moesby, "it wouldn't be the same. it was meant for you, it goes to you." "Thank you Marion." replied Adrianna. "You won't change your mind then?" asked Mr. Moesby hopefully. "Sorry Marion," replied Adrianna, "but no." "Fine then," replied Moesby sadly, "see you next year." he said over his shoulder as he left. "What was that all about?" asked Jasmine. "He asked me to marry him." replied the fairy sadly. "And you said no?" asked Kim. "Your too young to understand." stated Adrianna. "Then obviously," began Megara, "so am I, because I don't understand. I thought you loved him." "I do," began the blue fairy, "but..." "Then why did you hurt him?" asked Wendy. "But he's..." started the fairy. "I know," interrupted Nani, " he's a human, and your a cartoon, but that doesn't matter." "When two people love each other," began Esmeralda, "it doesn't matter if their black, white, human or alien, or even cartoon. All that matters is he loves you, and you love him. How could you hurt him like this?" As soon as she heard what had happened, Kim went to find Moesby, to see how he was taking it.

She soon found him sitting on the steps of the ship sobbing. "Mr. Moesby," she asked softly, taking his hand. "is there anything I can do?" Moesby looked up at the young red head with tear filled eyes. "Oh thank you, Mrs. Possible, but I'll be fine. She is right you know, we're too different. My world is based on logic, and realism, and hers is based on fantasy, and magic." "Uh-huh," replied Kim understandingly, "and yet you still love her." "With all of my broken heart." he sobbed, crying on her shoulder." "Then you should tell her." stated Kim. "And get my heart broken even more?" asked Mr. Moesby, standing rigidly, "no thank you Mrs. Possible," he turned and began walking back to his office.

Elsewhere, the blue fairy was still hearing from the other princesses. "Don't you know you broke his poor heart?" asked Maid Marion. "Yes, but..." "No buts." replied Wendy sternly, "You should apologize to him immediately." "if not sooner." added Lilo. "But we're..." "It doesn't matter." stated Jasmine, "you love him don't you?" she asked eying the fairy. "Yes, but..." "and I can tell he loves you, so where's the problem?""The problem," began Adrianna, " is if we had children..." "yes, we know," interrupted Belle, "they will be half human, and half toon, but that doesn't mean you will love them any less does it?" "Well no. But..." continued the fairy. Just then she realized something, she was hurting the only person she'd ever loved. "MOESBY!" she shouted, running off to find him. The princesses and junior princesses all nodded in agreement. Their job was done.

The Blue Fairy rushed into Moesby's office to find him crying, with Kim by his side, holding his hand, and London Tipton, holding his other hand. "Marion," she said softly, "we need to talk." "Why?" asked London defiantly, "so you can break his heart again?" scolded the young heiress. "Adrianna," began Kim coldly, "I think you'd better leave, before I forget we're friends." "Kim, London, it's alright," began Moesby. "we can talk." "Alright London," began Kim, grabbing her hand, "Let's go, but we'll be right outside." Soon, Moesby and Adrianna were alone again. "What is it?" asked Moesby coldly. "Marion, I might have reacted a bit sooner then expected. Perhaps we should wait awhile before we decide." "You mean, there's a chance?" asked Moesby hopefully. "I do love you Marion, and it killed me inside to hurt you like that, but we must consider every possibility." replied The Blue Fairy softly.

"Perhaps we should wait and consider this for a year, before we decide." stated Mr. Moesby cautiously. "We could." answered Adrianna gazing into his eyes. They both hugged lovingly. Kim and London peeked into the room, when everything seemed to quiet. "_I think they'll be O.K. Alone here London." _whispered Kim. She and London tiptoed off to find the other princesses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere on the ship, another group of friends were saying their goodbyes. "We're gonna miss you girls." said Zack sadly.

"Yeah," agreed Cody. "We'll miss you as well." replied Jane softly. "Yes." stated Alice looking sadly at Cody.

"Would it be too much to ask for a hug?" she asked sadly. "Well," replied Cody, looking over at Zack,

"They did save our lives." "And if it weren't for them," added Zack, "We'd still be under that witch's evil spell, and we'd all be doomed.

I guess we do owe it to them." "But no kissing." added Cody.

"Oh of course not." answered Alice hugging Cody. "We'll save that for the next time your in trouble." teased Jane hugging Zack.

"Thank you, Alice." stated Cody softly as they parted. "Yeah." agreed Zack, "Thanks Jane."

As the two girls began walking off, they smiled at each other. "That couldn't have worked out better, if we planned it." said Jane.

"Just wait till next year." replied Alice, winking at her friend. The two girls giggled as they went off to join the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon everyone was ready to leave, all their goodbyes said, and hugs given. "Aloha." stated Stitch to his friends. "Aloha to you as well friend Stitch." cried Sebastian. "See you next year guys." said Mushu. "Bye." squeaked Rufus, from the pocket of Kim's cargo pants. Even Abu and Meeko waved to their new found friends.

"Nani." called London Tipton. "Yes London?" asked Nani curiously. "I was just wondering, do you have a good paying job in Hawaii?" "Well, it gets us through the month. Why?" asked Nani. "Well, my father is opening another Tipton in Hawaii, and I thought you'd be a perfect choice for manager, your so much like Moesby." "Really?" asked Nani. "Well thank you, London, I'll keep it in mind." "Thanks," replied London. "If you decide to take the job, just mention my name, and it'll be yours." stated the young heiress. "Well thank you London." replied Nani hugging her. "Are we all ready?" asked Adrianna sweetly. "Yes." everyone replied. "Marion dear," she said lovingly to Mr Moesby, "I shall seriously consider your proposal, but don't get your hopes up, my dear. I don't think I'll be changing my mind." "Just think about it, that's all I can ask." replied Moesby hugging her. "Farewell everyone." cried the fairy as she raised her wand.

"Goodbye." shouted all the princesses and junior princesses together as they disappeared."So long." shouted Zack. "See you next year." cried Cody. "Farewell, my dearest." stated Mr. worst was over now, all he could do now was hope she changed her mind, but even if she didn't, at least he knew she was seriously considering his proposal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's all for this year, thanks to everyone who's been reading and following for the past few years.

But I think next years will be my last one, as I'm running out of both ideas, and Disney women to vote in.

I hope everyone's been enjoying as much as I've enjoyed writing.

See you all next year.

God Bless


End file.
